Cold days indeed
by grainipiot
Summary: Against his own word, Yasuo could indeed get sick. Probably the worst thing of the year but at least he got some company. Sick fic - Yisuo - Modern AU (sexual content later)
1. Chapter 1

Lunch break, after morning classes. Usually it was the moment Yi could check on his phone, see if he had any messages. A sort of principle. As teacher, he wouldn't go check and answer during classes. This would be too disrespectful.

So once he went out for lunch he could indeed notice a message from Yasuo.

**[bby ? u gonna laugh]**

**[i feel like shit, think i caught something yesterday]**

_Oh no_. Yi wasn't laughing, not for this. Instead, he hoped it was nothing serious. At least it seemed that Yasuo could still text him, not passed out.

The message was during the morning, about 10 AM so it had been some time since. Sort of annoyance for this lack of luck, not able to hear about Yasuo's problem before lunch.

**[How do you feel ? Have you been to a doctor ?]**

The reply didn't come right after, so he decided to resume his activities. Maybe Yasuo was out for a time and would answer later.

A bit ironic, now that he thought about it. For so long the latter told him he couldn't get sick, at all. Always managed to stay healthy, even knowing his clothing habit. _So he can get sick_. And in winter, best time of the year. In a way, it made sense. Poor season, quite cold and Yasuo being himself, no way to convince him to wear a jacket or something warm.

So to say, he had it coming. _Told him_. But Yi didn't forget he was a grown man and could take care of himself. Small sigh, as he made his way outside to buy a sandwich. Indeed, windy time. Quite understandable that Yasuo got sick, with such weather.

In any case, Yi was worried. Health was important and no matter how responsible Yasuo was for his own problems, it was important. At least to know if he had to go to the hospital or not. Easy to make remarks about getting sick but he cared about his boyfriend. _Hope it isn't too serious_. To actually make Yasuo feel bad, it must be quite strong. Or just a cold. Still, no answer yet, he would have to wait and maybe see at the end of the day.

Hopefully, another text came, around a hour later. Enjoying his break, with other colleagues of the sports hall. Small buzz, with the notification. _Ah_.

**[haha, not yet] **

**[napped somehow, too tired] **

**[but the beast woke me up, bowl was empty]**

**[Ah, sorry for you. If it's not too hard, go see the doctor. **

**At least to know what you caught.]**

**[Again, how are you feeling ? Do you need help right now?]**

No idea if he could indeed leave for an emergency but he prefered to ask how Yasuo was doing. To know he was paying attention at the moment was a good sign.

**[like pure shit, really]**

**[will be less pretty than usual, sorryyyyy]**

**[hmm head hurts, whole body too. feel so hot but not sure]**

Oh if that was possible, it seemed that his idiot boyfriend had the flu. To be checked later but this was what came to Yi's mind as soon. Changed nothing, he would take care of him. Worry soothed for now but he still thought about what could happen.

**[You're always hot, though. Joke aside (please forgive me for this one),**

**will you be alright till I come back ?]**

**[omggggg yiiiiiiiiiiiii]**

**[u can't just say things like this!]**

**[love u bby 3]**

**[like really really]**

**[gonna be fine, i guess. but i'll see doctor, i swear]**

**[when i can get out of bed again lmao]**

Several times Yi was typing his answer, an overly sweet feeling bubbling up. It always hit home to send a nice word and the reaction was too perfect. As the messages came one by one, he couldn't focus anymore. At least he got his answer, Yasuo was planning to see a doctor.

**[Don't strain yourself, if it's too difficult.**

**I'll see what I can do when I'm home.]**

Hesitated again, like always. If he thought to hard on this, the blush was going to be noticed. So he typed in haste.

**[I love you too. Take care, Yasuo.]**

**[lucky you're not at huggable distance]**

**[miss u...]**

The rest of the lunch break was spent in a soft battle of hearts emoji sent and returned till a pause came. Yi could just guess that the latter was too tired or passed out again. So he returned to his classes for the afternoon, thoughts following Yasuo in this difficult time.

Once he was free, Yi made quickly his way to come back home. It still took a certain amount of time, since he used public transport but it wasn't so bad most days. Right now, he hoped his boyfriend was alright. Haste, till he could be sure.

Some texts sent as he was waiting in transports, only distraction.

**[Hey, are you awake ? I'm on my way back home.**

**Any information on your condition ?]**

Watching through the window, city fleeing at the corner of his vision. Already night time, for this cold season. _It's not even late_. Small sigh.

The answer wasn't too long after, a picture downloading. _Aww_. This habit of Yasuo's was really cute sometimes, depending on the content sent. Yi always liked receiving these.

This time, it was a selfie like many other times. First reaction was to frown. _Fuck_. Yasuo wasn't lying when he said he looked bad, mind the vulgar vocabulary. Merry exhaustion, large grin but oh so impacted by whatever disease he had. From what Yi could see, the latter was probably lying on the couch, having taken his own blanket there.

**[yooooooooo]**

**[still alive ! but it hurts the same]**

**[saw doc, said it was the flu. like the one running around in the city this month]**

_So I was right_. It also meant Yasuo's habit wasn't the only thing to blame there, maybe the least. Catching a virus could be prevented, though. So still the fault on him.

At least Yi was glad to hear it wasn't something too serious. Could find a way to help him through it.

**[You're still very handsome, don't worry.**

**And glad to know too, now we're settled.**

**Do you need me to buy something down the street or not?]**

**[idk, i think we good]**

**[thx honey, so sweet 3]**

**[just come back soon, i want to cuddle]**

To be missed was strangely nice to hear. Being apart was bearable but to return to Yasuo always gave a sort of breath to his very soul. Home was as much a person than a place.

**[I will be there soon, I promise. I can't wait to hold you in my arms...]**

**[saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame...]**

How could he not be impatient ? Yi yearned the return. Soon done, stepping into the building, almost running in the stairs to their flat. _At last_.

Door opened then locked behind him, in time. He could relax now. Yi heard their cat, alerted by the arrival. The fluffy lady rushing on his path, seeking attention. No way around without paying a tribute, so Yi surrended.

« Hello hello. Doing well ? You kept an eye on Yasuo ? » Soft tone, low as she purred loudly.

Another reason to be happy to be home. To see a cat made the day better. Though Yi's attention was caught immediately.

« She fucking woke me up ! You call that keeping an eye on me ? »

Outraged words from the living room, no doubt on the one talking. _Ah, at last_. Indeed Yasuo was there, still slumped on the couch, wrapped in his blanket and an annoyed expression despite his actual condition. Hair down, a certain blush to be blamed on the disease and obvious exhaustion.

In haste to close distance, Yi took off his jacket and put it to its place. Then shoes off, while their cat tried to play with him. Now he could join Yasuo and get a closer look at him.

As he stepped to him, the latter made an effort at sitting up though it was easy to see the struggle even for this.

Distance reduced in a second, leaving place to a tight embrace. _There. Perfect_. Oh he missed this. And Yasuo sweetly clung to him, grasp a little weaker than what he would usually. The shaking wasn't a good sign, so Yi had him lie back on the couch.

The latter wanted to complain for this, that was sure. But he complied, though pulling his boyfriend to him. A bit tricky for Yi to keep his balance but he managed.

Leaned down, forehead to forehead, to check the difference of temperature. Of course there would be other way than this but contact was seeked in the smallest occasion. Too warm, indeed. Compared to him, Yasuo felt like he was burning inside. In that non-distance, their eyes locked on each other, it was impossible to miss the shiny hint in the latter's. Sick, indeed. A bit dark under his eyes too.

So it took Yi a bit longer in that observation to notice how the latter was staring at him. Not much for the act than the cheer conflict read there. Clear, Yasuo wanted to say something but at the same time wasn't sure about it.

« Yes ? » Whisper close.

For all this time Yasuo kept his grasp over him. Looking for words for a time then he spoke as low than Yi : « I wanna kiss. Like, so so bad. But you'll get sick too... »

Indeed the pull was strong, Yi craved this as much as him. _It's fine_. There was no real matter there, no need for him to worry.

« We can. I'm already vaccinated so no risk. » Though he prefered to reassure Yasuo before diving for a needed kiss.

« What ? Really ? You got vaccinated even for the flu ? » A bit disbelieving but at least this would help him greatly.

« It's been in the news for some time. This year's flu is important and I'd rather not get it or give it to students. Next time, stay alert to epidemics. »

Here came a pout, Yasuo looking away for a time as to sulk. « Ok, my bad. But now it's too late. »

_Cute_. Even such a sad condition couldn't stop him from behaving like usual. New urge coming up, Yi didn't resist long and gave a peck to the latter's cheek. Oh he craved so much, it would take a lot more of it to be satisfied.

Now bracing himself over Yasuo, on the couch, he let go a little. Hand wandering as he seeked a proper kiss.

After the peck, Yasuo made a soft noise, both out of surprise and joy. Then he came back to face Yi, ardent gaze as he fought to get him into a kiss.

That mutual need was fulfilled, mouths meeting hungrily. Waited for so long, Yi made a similar kind of noise into the kiss. Relaxing at last. Falling in this gentle bubble of safety, nothing else mattered in the instant. Fleetingly, he noticed how warm Yasuo's skin was, when he let himself follow contact. Hand slipping under the blanket. The fever was to blame, for this rare body temperature.

Took a little more time to realize how his hand met only skin and no clothing. _Wait, is he naked under this ?_

A very poor choice, Yi would say. The risk to make Yasuo's state worse, by seeking coolness when it wasn't necessary. Though this man always had a different tolerance to cold so it was biased. Wouldn't feel himself get sick, no doubt.

So Yi wasn't truly focusing on the kiss though it was incredibly satisfying to share. A certain effort from Yasuo, dearly holding him close as to keep him there forever.

It still had an end, at the brink of breathless so he released Yi. An occasion to ask and be sure.

« Are you wearing anything, under the blanket ? » Direct gaze, on the latter. See if in his reaction there was an answer.

Not exactly what he expected though, a more mischievous gaze under fever.

« Oh ? Someone is hungry for more ? » And as if it wasn't enough to make his point clear, Yasuo shifted his position on the couch, lifting the blanket just to reveal his chest.

Never underestimate him, Yi was far too aware. So difficult in that moment to give an unimpressed look but he had to hide how even this glimpse could leave him wanting. Smother that spark as quick, it wasn't the right time. _He will be the death of me... _

Yi made it anyway, stern gaze directed to his boyfriend. Better stop him right now before he could be convincing.

« You're sick, we won't do anything. I think it's better for your health. »

As much for himself than for Yasuo. It would be a terrible idea to have some fun now, whatever the latter said.

« Ouch. No way to tempt you ? Really ? »

Yasuo still tried, trailing a hand over his boyfriend's chest, flatening fabric. That gaze would almost kill Yi if he hadn't the latter's health as priority. _Resist._

« No. Now get dressed, at least a little. I'm sure you're cold but can't feel it with the fever. »

A last kiss offered, to admit how sorry he was for not indulging them. But Yi still put enough distance to be clear, sitting down on the floor nearby. Yasuo made a sad noise but returned it anyway.

« Ya know, I'm actually wearing something. Okay, just underpants but it still count. And hey, I got my blanket. »

« Maybe not enough. Stay as warm as you can. »

« No...It feels too hot and everything already hurts. » Stretching on the couch before settling back to face Yi.

« Sorry, I understand this isn't comfortable. » Slowly reaching for him, entwine his hand with Yasuo's. Squeezing a little, to convey his compassion as much than the yearning for contact.

Soon, the cat came and flopped down to his side, waiting for more carress. Scratching gently, delighted to have her right there. A good therapy.

Since he was looking down, he noticed the pile of used tissues, probably linked to Yasuo's condition. Not the cleanest move to let it on the floor, even less since there was a cat in this flat but surely the latter was too tired to go far at the moment.

« Ah, you'll maybe need more tissues. »

« Nope, it's good. Went to buy some after going to doc. I swear, I think I scared the cashier, zombie as I look. Poor girl. »

Indeed this situation could have been funny, if it wasn't so bad for Yasuo. It still made Yi smile fondly, to hear him chat. Fine, alive despite everything. In the end, he ended up leaning against the couch, closer to Yasuo.

« I think she'll be alright. We shall see next time we go for groceries. » Thumb rubbing circles in Yasuo's hand, soothing instant.

Next reply was a deep laugh, cut by some coughing not long after. For this Yi got worried by instinct but the latter was recovering fast. No doubt he had all this going on during the day.

« I think I'll make pasta soup tonight. You need something warm and soup will be good. Or any idea ? »

Thinking about what to cook wasn't always that difficult but he would have to adapt what they eat to the disease. If Yasuo at least made an effort not to make things worse. In any case, he wasn't really in shape to cook so Yi would gladly take charge for a few days.

« Nah, soup sounds good. Need help ? »

« It would be better for you to stay there. I can take care of dinner. »

Little by little, he pulled the blanket so it covered more Yasuo, making sure he wasn't cold. Once found out, his other hand was taken and laced with the latter's. Both brought Yasuo's face, small comforting gesture. From Yi's point of view, it was nice too. _Cute_.

« 'Kay, I'll stay there. But only because you told me to. »

Another kiss, urged by the circumstances. Not like he would have to stop one day.

The evening went on, not so quietly since Yasuo was here. Technically impossible for this man to stay calm, even as sick as he was. For now he was bearing this rather well, in the limits of the flu. Sat up on the couch and finished leaning against the back rest to watch in the kitchen's direction when Yi was there. TV going as background noise though he had Yasuo lower the sound to prevent any problem.

It certainly was sweet to see Yasuo paying attention at what he was doing, since he couldn't do much at the moment. As it was time to cook, he got busy in the kitchen while sometimes gazing back at his audience on the couch. Now their cat had joined the latter there, lying to his side. No doubt Yasuo must have been an excellent source of heat, enjoyable in winter though the flat was already at a good temperature.

Yi liked this peculiar time. Maybe expecting his boyfriend to drift back to sleep, it was a pleasant surprise to have him near. Talking about his day, as he would any other ones when he wasn't sick. These days, Yasuo was working at delivery for restaurants but he told this morning he felt like it wouldn't be possible. Called the guy responsible of it, suffered a little in bed as he returned to sleep. As he said, it was a shitty day. But he managed to get out of bed once to drink a little, after being bothered by their cat. She seemed angry to be forgotten for so long. Another time, he got up to see a doctor after Yi asked him to.

All this sounded more amusing than how it actually was, since Yasuo had some fun story telling. At least he wasn't so bothered by this misfortune. But Yi did remind him walking outside with shirt but no jacket could be some soft suicide. Now he had his lesson.

Meal was nice. Short time of questioning, if it was better to let Yasuo on the couch and have their meal at the coffee table or stay in the kitchen. In the end, the latter didn't mind and came to the kitchen table with his blanket.

All was going fine and Yasuo didn't seem too sick. Just tired.

After dealing with the last tasks, Yi could relax and take some time on his laptop. A good day, despite the scare and everything.

_Time to go to bed_.

During work week, Yi took care to have enough sleep. A sort of balance between free time and rest. Glasses put aside, along the laptop, he moved to his room to put on night clothes.

Yasuo had gone to bed some time ago, not much than a hour since he was barely able to stay upright during night time. Understandable, of course. Tonight, he went to his own room, dragging the blanket behind him, after asking a 'last' kiss. That one left a burning sensation to Yi and not in the best sense. The fever was still strong, though both knew there wasn't a lot to do about it. It had to pass, after a few days. At least, if it hurt too much, Yasuo could take some painkillers.

Ready, Yi got out of his room and joined the latter in his own. Not after a kind goodnight to their cat, though she was likely to join them later. Checked his alarm a last time then he stepped into the dim room.

Light snoring, a tad louder than usual but it could be from the flu. As if physically magnetized, Yi joined the latter in bed. Slipping under the blanket like many nights before but still guided by gentleness.

_Oh, hot_. Almost too much. But it was welcome in winter. Yi didn't mind, as long as he could hold his boyfriend. Who immediately started to shift in his direction. Restless hands in the dark, till he found Yi. Then it would be alright. Slowly embracing each other, warm skin against fabric.

Sleep wasn't so fast to take Yi but he appreciated to have him right there. In his arms.

_Hope he will be alright_.

After some time, a new weight was added on the mattress as he registered something moving. To settle down against them, at the level of their legs. _Ah, there she is_.

Maybe then he would get some sleep.

_Ugh. Too much_. No idea what exactly but it was too much for Yasuo. Enough to wake him up, mind a bit blurred between sleep and fever. It wasn't really pain but rather a dense fog, moves made difficult. Blanket pushed away though it wasn't so easy to breathe. Blindly looking for a tissue then it was better.

Room mostly dark but he still tried to focus a little. Sudden thought. _Oh shit_. Realized he had pushed the blanket off Yi when he seeked fresh air. So Yasuo was quick – in his own limits though – to pull it back in place over his boyfriend. Now he wouldn't get cold.

On his part, this wasn't the worst he felt but neither the best. Exhausted despite sleeping for some time already. Yasuo stretched to grab his phone, look at the time. _4:13_ Small sigh. It meant he slept but now drifting away seemed impossible. Sweaty and still not at a comfortable temperature. The problem with too much warmth, once one was naked, there was little left to do. Not completely naked but besides his underwear, nothing to take off.

More shifting on the mattress, without any change.

More than once it crossed Yasuo's mind to cuddle with the latter, stay close. But right now, just by himself it was too much. It would be even warmer to hug Yi. Still, his heart urged to come closer. Managed to take Yi's hand and lace it with his. Hoping it would be enough for his own need of affection.

Far from peaceful, Yasuo could just let his thoughts wander. The latter would wake up in a few hours. Himself wouldn't have to, obviously. _Mmmmh_. A bit sad in advance, to see Yi go for his day. He wished it already was the end of the week but not yet. Oh time without the latter was too long and hard.

A muffled noise interrupted his thoughts. Kind of soft mumbling from Yi, in his sleep. Then he rolled on his side, actually facing Yasuo while their grasp remained. Nice sight it would be, if he could see. His beloved always was beautiful and during his rest, there was a sort of vulnerability, peace. Suddenly craving, he slowly leaned closer to Yi and searched his face. A quiet kiss given, in the secret hours. Because Yasuo tried not to wake him up so early, it would be terrible.

After waiting, tense, for any kind of reaction from the latter, he relaxed back on the mattress. _Sleeping like the dead_. Inner laugh. At least one of them had some good rest.

_Thirsty... _New dilemma for Yasuo. The need for water was a bit bothering but at the same time it would be too much effort to get up and drink at the kitchen. And honestly he didn't want to move. So move or not ? Minutes passed as he debated and little by little sleep took him again.

To be then ripped from his rest by persistent mewing. _Fuck... ! _No luck these days. Yasuo struggled a little to go back to sleep but the noise was too much. Surely Lily wanted some company or maybe more food so she was running after Yi.

Logical thinking, as Yasuo reached for the latter and of course he wasn't there. Must have left bed for some time. And judging from the noise out there, Yi was taking his shower.

Grumbling, as he rolled on his other side. _That's why_. Their cat had a thing for standing behind the door of the bathroom, since it was kept closed when they took a shower.

Head hurt now. Yasuo regretted in this instant. Would give up everything just for silence and a glass of water.

Annoyed, he rose and tried to shush the cat. Resulted just in a weak groan. Another reason to be pissed. So Yasuo got out of bed, with some difficulties, and went out of his room.

Saw indeed the incriminated beast sitting behind the bathroom door but he wouldn't deal with her yet. Priority to get hydrated, bee line to the kitchen.

No consideration, he drank at the tap then returned to settle the problem with their cat. Which in that specific case meant carrying her to his bedroom and bowl her on the bed. In a rather majestic move, she landed on the mattress.

« Now, quiet. Some in this flat need to sleep. » It hurt a little his throat to speak but maybe it could get him some calm.

On the cat's side, unimpressed glance but she still settled down in a ball right there. So Yasuo could hope. Returned in bed and in a second cold embraced him cruelly. It wasn't nice at all. Such difference of temperature yet nothing changed. He just felt it differently, a sort of oversensitivity.

With some difficulties, Yasuo reached for the blanket and hugged himself in it. Even like this it wasn't enough. How could he feel like freezing after a night of burning ? The flu was to blame again, Yasuo cursed it with the last of his will.

No energy anymore to focus. Even as the cat, a bit bothered by the moves, came closer in bed and went to nap on a corner of the blanket. Yasuo wasn't really aware of it. Mind captured by this overwhelming change of temperature. All in his head, maybe. Or just the fever playing with him. In any case, it was bordering pain. Shaky, clinging to the blanket and a grasp on reality going a bit wild.

At a moment – no idea when, if that was five minutes later or more – there was a move nearby. Words too, but a bit confused for Yasuo. _Huh... ?_ Tilted his head slightly, in direction of the source. Trying to pay attention but it would come with a headache no doubt.

A hand craddled his cheek. Soft gesture that made him open his eyes, looking up. Gaze falling on Yi's. It made sense, since they were only two in this flat – without counting Lily – but Yasuo was so far away, this could have surprised him.

Managed to whisper something, not too much or his voice would give up on him : « Baby... ? » It came out rather strangled, raw.

The latter's looked worried, leaning close as his hand tried to soothe all he could. Like affection could make everything better. Certainly it could, in a small amount. Made the disease a bit more bearable.

Words seemed to make sense now. Yasuo understood what was said though focus wasn't so easy.

« Yasuo...How do you feel ? » Equally low, surely aware too much noise wasn't appreciated at the moment.

« Bad... » Shifted a little, lying more on his back so he could look at his man above. « Too cold. »

All this while making sure to stay under the blanket, no limbs out. On the opposite, Yi's hand felt a bit warmer and nice upon his skin. Wanted to nuzzle closer, seek contact.

Face turned into the latter's hand, he must have got the message.

« I'm sorry you have to go through this alone. Before I go, do you need anything ? »

The mattress dipped under a new weight. Though Yi took away his hand, now he was hugging him as he could, with the blanket. Paying attention closely to any request.

« Water... And errr...kiss me, please ? » After all, that was all he craved in the instant.

And it was really sweet to see that hint of surprise in Yi's gaze, along kind love. No words yet. The following second, the latter was kissing him with an eagerness that couldn't be made up. A bit deeper than he would have hoped, something hot as tongues met shortly. It was nice and demanding. From both of them. Only down side was how short Yi kept this, before parting.

« I'll be back in a second, just bringing you some water. »

_Ok. Fine_. Yasuo couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. Even less since he was really thirsty and water would be a blessing.

Still, his soul mourned that quick departure, when Yi stood up and went out of the bedroom. Their cat followed right on, optimistic about fresh food. No doubt after that future disappointment she would come back.

As called, Yasuo heard some tragic cry from the corridor – possibly kitchen. Right after, Yi came back with his hands busy and a very sad cat following his steps. A full pitcher put on what he used at bedside table and a glass. Maybe Yi was trusting him not to drink directly from the pitcher and pretend to have some manners but when one was feeling like deshydrated, no care.

« Hush, my lady. » Yi still tried to have her calm down and make less noise. It wasn't so effective, though.

For Yasuo, it was indeed exhausting to hear. But thirst was too much. Despite his need for warmth, he supported himself on an elbow and reached for the glass of water Yi offered him. Like this, some cold came through and it was so agonizing.

Drained the glass in a second, refilled after by the latter. To be downed again. Now it was better.

« Thanks... » Really annoying how he couldn't recognize his own voice but at least he could thank Yi for all he did.

The latter put the glass aside and sat down on the bed, close to him. Again reaching for his face and convey his own kind of affection through contact.

« It's nothing. I hope this can help a little. Will you be alright ? »

Thumb rubbing gently against his cheek, something that could probably lull him to sleep again if he didn't feel like shit.

« Will be fine... Don't worry. And don't get late 'cause of me, hon. » Smiled as much as he could and in exchange he was rewarded by a similar grin from Yi. _Cute_.

« If really it's too bad, call me. I may not see it as quick but I'll go back if you need help. »

« Or I call hospital. I won't die, I swear. »

« I trust you not to. Now I shall go, it's time. Please rest, my love. »

Overly touching. Yi leaned closer and so he was caught half way, mouth pressed to his for this morning goodbye. So much on Yasuo's heart, aching to have the latter stay but he wouldn't keep him there. Instead, he sneaked an arm out of the blanket and pulled Yi to him, hand behind his head.

Few seconds went by then he let Yi go. Capturing the sight to remember it for the day. The latter gazed at him fondly, even as he pulled away, stood.

As quick, Yasuo returned under the blanket but kept eye contact till his boyfriend would be out of the bedroom. Last waving.

Out there, Lily mewed at Yi as he was probably getting ready to leave.

« Goodbye, Yasuo. » Loud enough to be heard from another room.

Then the noise of the door opened and closed. The last sign was a sad plea from their cat.

Solitude. It hit hard but Yasuo was used to it. Would just make him wait for the day to pass in a second. At least the cat felt it too and came back in the room to the only human left.

Thoughts followed Yi, like always. He didn't have much to do anyway.

Small sigh. And biting cold all around him. Almost forgot how bad he felt a bit ago, like Yi made it easier to bear. Now he was gone for the day.

Yasuo rolled on his side, hugging himself. The cat decided to bother him in bed today and lied down against his legs.

Only salvation, sleep. Really, Yasuo hoped it would take him soon before the fever made him imagine things. Eyes closed, mind less blurry, he maybe had a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Next time Yasuo woke up, he barely registered even falling asleep. The only clue of time passing was the clear sunlight coming from the window.

Otherwise, nothing showed how much time he spent agonizing in bed.

Frozen on his spot – in more than one sense – and struggling to focus on his surroundings. _Hurts..._ Head but not just that. His whole body too, without a specific word do describe it. It just hurt, like too much exhaustion. At least he didn't have to blow his nose every minute.

This mental check-up went on, as long as he could put one thought after the other. His throat ached too but not the worst he ever experienced. Still, talking would need a try.

_Ah. Thirsty._ This wouldn't change, Yasuo knew it. No matter how much he took already, it wasn't enough. So he resolved himself to get partially out of the blanket to drink a little. Fumbling, moves not very coordinated, he still managed to grab the glass left there and poured some water.

Really, it was incredible how water could taste so good when it was needed. Yasuo felt like living again.

The cold was fast to embrace him, searing so he returned under the blanket once he had enough. Awake, he glanced around. The cat wasn't there anymore. _She left._ Inner laugh. And no noise from the flat. This was probably a bad sign but Yasuo wasn't sure he could chase her around for sport. _No way_. A small prayer to whatever lived up there, hoping she wasn't ruining their home like the fluffy calamity she could be sometimes.

Priority was to stay right there, curled into the blanket and give no shit for anything else. Not like he could be helpful anyway. But with idleness came also the sweet thoughts. _Yi..._

Was it him or the fever, to feel his face heat up ? Indeed, he missed his boyfriend already. The morning had been rich enough in attentions given but he would never be satisfied for so long. Even more right now, craving warmth like a lost memory of summer. Just to hold Yi against him, to spoon on a day off. Always wanting, it never stopped.

Thinking of, he lingered on last evening, when Yi returned to him. How easy it was to deviate the topic to more heated things. Truly an amazing gift he had, to bring that up so fast. But Yi started it despite himself. Yasuo grinned all alone. Delightful, to make him react. It never changed. A pity that they couldn't. Of course Yi was right, it would be unwise to have sex at the moment. Though it made him sad, to know they couldn't for a few days, till he recovered.

Yes since he got sick, his body was too busy fighting the virus to even feel any kind of need. Desire, instead, wasn't so easy to smother. How could Yasuo be blamed ? He longed for Yi and lying together sure was a sweet time.

_What is he doing at the moment ?_

Good question. It would require Yasuo to grab his phone and look at the time. _Arg_. Done anyway, since he also wanted to chat a little. There would be no fast answer as always but he knew Yi would at some point.

There was already a message from the latter. _Oh nice_. Looking closer, he noticed the time. _Wait... 2:28 ?_ A long rest, it would seem.

Yasuo couldn't believe it. Instead, he went to read whatever his boyfriend sent to him.

**[Yasuo, are you feeling better ? Since you didn't text nor called me, I suppose everything is fine. Again, don't push yourself and go for a nap if you need.]**

**[Oh boy xD]**

**[i just woke up]**

**[dw bby, i'm fine]**

**[cold like hell but fine]**

Sad gaze at his phone. At the moment Yi wouldn't be able to text him back. So Yasuo just put his phone aside, curling into that needed warmth. Though he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. And it still hurt.

_Painkillers or not ?_

Indeed it was important. Was it necessary or not ? Looking at the ceiling, Yasuo thought about pain. Again, not the worst. But it sure could bothersome. _I don't knooooooooooow_.

After some time, he decided not to take meds but still had to get up. So he did, going to the bathroom. Shiver running his spine, not so nice reminder of how cold he felt. Not as bad than in the morning but rather like walking in a freezer.

Once his business was done, he gave a curious look at the living room, searching Lily. _Where is she ?_ At least glad to see she hadn't destroyed anything. Yasuo kept looking for her.

And found her, in Yi's room. Easy, really. The cat was sleeping in Yi's bed, at the only difference that she was in a ball under the blanket otherwise tucked.

« You're shit at hidding, know that ? » Good news, his voice seemed rather normal though somehow rough. Normal.

A bit sluggish from this rest, Yasuo still stepped closer and reached the bed. _No mercy_. Then pressed lightly against that large bump in the blanket. The answer was a smal miaow, sounding sleepy. Purely payback for all the trouble she caused this morning.

Yasuo returned to pet their cat through the blanket, just for the sake of annoying her during this nap. The bump shifted, surely as she stretched and returned to a more relaxed position. No more noise though.

« That's for waking me up, you little peanut. »

Not done yet, Yasuo sat down on the floor, next to the bed and lifted the blanket till he could stare at their cat. Met a very innocent gaze but it wouldn't save her.

« Here you are ! Now be ready to face my wrath ! »

Vengeance was to take the blanket completely off, so Lily was left there in the middle of the bed. Outraged, betrayed.

« Don't give me that look, you deserve this. »

Last stage was to come back to her and ruffle all that fluffy fur. Sweet vengeance maybe but this hug was obligatory if the cat wanted to be forgiven. In any case, Lily endured it without struggling. Not supposed to be too harsh.

When Yasuo had enough, he let her go, peaceful on that now crumpled bed. _Will have to do it again_.

Sudden idea but also urge. Since he felt hungry, he had to get some food in the fridge. Maybe he could trick their cat into leaving the bed. _Naw, too cruel_. She would mew at him for wet food despite for how long it was stated she would only have some on sundays.

Still he had to get her out of the bed so he could tidy all this. So he took Lily in his arms and carried her to one of her beds in the living room. Left there. Yasuo returned to Yi's room and took care of the bed. As he kinda expected, the cat came back to him.

After such normal event under their roof, Yasuo realized it wasn't so hard to stay up right now. Maybe a little hazy but he could still function, feel hunger. For now the fever made everything pass as cold but it would probably change in the afternoon or evening. Like a switch.

_Let it happen_. This was crappy to live but he would survive. Not too fast steps to the kitchen, hoping to find something easy to eat. Or at least, quick to prepare.

Pizza leftovers were enough. As he expected, Lily followed him and gave her dayly lament.

« We can't and you know it. Look, you still have food in your bowl. »

She was doing it again. That cute gaze, enough to make one weep by compassion. Sitting not far of the table, silent but instead putting so much effort to be convincing.

« Nah, I won't break. »

First because he knew spoiling her with wet food every day wouldn't be good for her health but also because Yi wouldn't be happy to find out he surrended. And Yasuo hated making the latter sad or angry. Even disappointed.

After that quick but needed meal – and an equally fast washing – Yasuo had little idea what to do. Another nap would be great but he didn't feel like it. If that was possible, plenty of energy yet he was still very sick. Strange indeed.

Ended up taking his blanket and wrapping himself in it on the couch to watch TV. Phone nearby, for when he receive a new message.

It was mostly that, for a long time. Watching TV, sometimes lying down like their cat would, sometimes sitting in this pile of blanket. _Nice_. As long as he didn't have to move, for water or else. Lily came by and flopped down to nap, always seeking the closest living person there.

When the program wasn't interesting anymore, he moved to get his laptop and watch a movie.

Only notable thing, when Yi answered.

**[Glad to hear you're still alive, really. But please don't force yourself. Take my blanket too if you need.]**

Indeed, it was right at 4 pm. Around one of Yi's short break before another class. So he had a small time to text. Yasuo was right there, ready to make a good use of it.

**[mine's enough but thx]**

**[and u cutie ? doing alright?]**

**[Yes, no problem here. Though I'll relax once I get home. Just to be sure you're not dying.]**

**[awwww u're worried about me]**

**[not planning to die, i still have plenty of people to annoy]**

**[Of course I'm worried, you were supposed never to get sick. I saw you this morning, it didn't seem good at all.]**

_Oh_. Sometimes Yi could get so sweet over him. It was really nice to see but also tinted with sadness, to know he made his boyfriend more anxious.

**[gonna be fine]**

**[trust me bby]**

**[ur class soon, no? good luck!]**

**[can't wait to have u back]**

**[I trust you. But go to the hospital if it's too much, please.]**

**[Indeed it's soon time. I'd kiss you if I could, love. Take care.]**

**[id kiss you till end of the day]**

**[hurry home Yi, i miss u so much]**

Last answer was a simple text though filled with tiny heart emojis.

To perfectly convey the burst of affection he experienced right then, Yasuo went to take their cat in his arms, try to have her settle on his lap and take a picture. A bit more difficult than planned – since Lily didn't enjoy being handled suddenly – but he managed to get a few pictures. Selecting the best one to send.

For sure Yi would like it, since it had him and their cat on it. Him grinning like an idiot – maybe lovesick indeed but happy nonetheless – and Lily looking somehow at the camera. It was the only one where she wasn't looking anywhere else nor yawning. _Good_.

Since it took Yasuo something like a few minutes to get it done, there was little chance the latter would see it before the last class. _Too bad_. But he would see it afterward and that thought left Yasuo happy. So much, he went to hug the cat, who didn't seem to mind. Used to torture, after these years.

Even when he was done, Lily didn't move, merely stayed on his lap. _Okay_.

So neither moved from this spot. One too happy to be petted non-stop, the other not giving a single fuck about the rest. It was fine to sit there, resuming his movie with a purring machine in his lap. Feeling not so bad, just the fever and constant ache. Otherwise, the temperature wasn't playing with him. Would almost get comfortable and forget about the flu.

To the point where he fell asleep. Right there, on the couch. With the cat.

Indeed a good suprise for Yi to find a picture sent not long after he left his phone for the last class. Each new picture gave him a soft feeling, it never missed. As it dowloaded, he walked to the station on his way back home. At last his day was over and he could think about joining Yasuo.

A lot of worry indeed, that followed him during the day. This morning, when he had to leave, it stung. Yasuo wasn't feeling alright, far from it. But so little he could do to ease the pain.

Really, just this memory. The latter, nuzzling his hand as he seemed beaten by the fever. Burning yet Yasuo wasn't pushing him away. _He was cold_.

Later, he mentioned it again so it wasn't the end of Yi's worry.

Oh once he was home, he would take at least ten gentle minutes to kiss his boyfriend. Just for his own stress and to calm the slow yearning lit by separation.

_Yes, the picture_.

Yi could hardly suppress that smile when he saw what he received. Another selfie but all too sweet. Yasuo, sitting on the couch, with a borred-looking Lily held on his lap. Many details he loved in this and he could just see how the latter knew him well. A picture of the two was all he needed to smile by himself. Cute cat and cute boyfriend, combo.

Took also the time to observe how Yasuo was doing. Some red coloring his cheeks, regards of the fever. That smile wasn't faked, he knew it. The man looked really happy. Since he was sitting there, not clutching his blanket like in the morning, Yi supposed he felt better.

**[This is really a nice picture, thank you Yasuo. I see you're bearing it rather well.]**

**[I'm in the bus, right now. Shouldn't be too long.]**

Yet, minutes stretched and no fast answer. Knowing Yasuo and his habit to jump on his phone at the first notification, he was probably napping. _Not the best time, though_. Night was almost fallen by now, it would require the latter some effort to wake up.

Time passing was another valid clue for his hypothesis. So he would see at home.

Which wasn't so far. It took him not very long on this well-known path to find their flat and once more run these steps. _Ok, maybe quiet if he's asleep_.

So he made sure not to make any loud noises. Unlocking the door and slipping inside. As always, Lily was fast to welcome him home, purring happily as she pushed against his shoes.

« Hello my lady. How are you doing on this fine day ? » A whisper, in case his boyfriend was sleeping. Right after taking off his jacket, Yi went to pet their cat.

Except Lily, silence ruled the flat. Yi paid attention but no sign of life from the latter. Shoes off, he gazed from the corridor into the living room and right there he found his man. Yasuo, asleep on the couch and it brought back old memories.

It seemed that he was watching a movie but got too tired at some point. Some time ago, since the movie was over and laptop in sleep mode too.

Soft sigh that escaped, from the cheer domesticity of the scene. Sleep time was always some special occasion since for once Yasuo was quiet. Well, more than during daytime.

Small steps as Yi reached the couch, fond gaze over the latter. Behind, Lily followed and meowed at him for the temporary lack of attention to her.

Till he was kneeling by the couch, at Yasuo's side. His man was sprawled all over the available place, except for a small corner Yi thought to be lately used by the cat. _Aww, they napped together_. A hand open, next to his head, like one would while curling into sleep. Gently Yi reached for it and squeezed, message he was back to him.

The sight sure was nice, not very clean, more disheveled. Yasuo look perfectly fine with his hair down, as messy as it was right now. A start of stubble too. Light chuckle let out. Yi enjoyed every detail, even more now since there was less shame to be found out.

Still, the urge to kiss was getting stronger. Yi supported himself above the latter, to then lean closer. Tempting, always. Heart beating faster like it was the first ever. But instead to go for it without an afterthought, he prefered to wake Yasuo up. At least to prevent any serious scare.

Shook shyly his shoulder, firm enough to take him out of sleep. Hovering near, curious gaze over his boyfriend. It worked. Yasuo's eyes fluttered open, a bit of struggle to focus in that waking time. Waited till he met the latter's gaze. When Yi found there recognition, he let go of his semblance of control and kissed him like he had been dying for all day.

Breathless, deep though slow. Maybe a sort of soft moan escaped him, to be lost in that mess of tongue. It was sweet to feel Yasuo waking up bit by bit, arching into contact, arms laced around that body above. Yes, very sweet. Both had been waiting for this, such a long time and ridiculously short compared to anything but they yearned, longed for each other.

Yi was so glad. _Home_.

Parting wasn't what they wanted but they had to, breathing was important. Yi held himself above the latter, giving a gaze he hoped to be innocent enough. Relieved to have him right there.

Oh it seemed that it was enough for Yasuo to pull him right back into their embrace, kiss his breath away. To die like this would be sweet.

Ten minutes was indeed around the time they actually spent kissing like teenagers. Maybe a little more, Yi wasn't paying attention at the exact time.

The following minutes were spent hugging each other, after Yasuo really managed to urge him on the couch. Half-lying on top of him but not too much, worried. Some happy cuddles, recovering their breath.

« My sleeping beauty...Do you feel better than this morning ? » Low but heavy with affection. If words were physical, his would be like honey.

That specific blush darkening Yasuo's face wasn't there before they even finished kissing. So it showed the impact. He looked at Yi with wide surprised eyes before softening a little and grinning.

« So that makes you my prince ? Back from a hard day at work, always so handsome. » Said as he tucked a strand behind Yi's ear.

Fine, this was overly cute too. Just like was he did but strangely Yi was weak to kind words when it came from his boyfriend. Here, matching blush.

« You didn't answer. I can see you're way better than when I left. Am I wrong ? » Deviating the topic, it would turn sweet for hours if they went on.

« Ah yeah, morning was hard, haha. Slept a lot and now it's better. Not too hot nor cold. »

« Glad to hear that. I was worried about your health. » Small pecks given over the free skin of his neck. All too satisfied to be able to do this, feel warm skin under his touch, lips.

« Oh-h, sorry about that one. But it's fine. Nothing bad happened. »

Amazing, that short instant of shock when Yi left his attention there. Though the shiver could also come from the disease. He hoped it wasn't.

As he tried to avoid thinking about it and his concern, a hand grabbed his butt. That caught his attention, jerking into the move from surprise before he relaxed and directed a firm gaze to the culprit.

« No. We can't. » Direct, loud, so Yasuo could get it fast.

Small whimper as answer, along a sad puppy gaze from the latter. Enough to question who was best at it between him and Lily. _Nice try but no_.

« But baby...It's been too long... »

Still that warm hand over his butt but Yasuo wasn't trying anything else. Not like he could force, anyway.

« Last time was Tuesday. Two days. I agree but I can't let you, yet. You would pass out before orgasm or maybe during it. »

Flustered silence as Yasuo stared at him with a mix of frustration and slight shock for even implying that. Hands moved instead to rest over the small of Yi's back. Good news but Yi too was sad for refusing this. It would be good but he couldn't take the risk of exhausting Yasuo more than he already was.

« Okay... Guess I have another reason to wish this shit to be over. »

« And I'll be there to indulge ourselves. Let you have anything you want, once you feel better. But not before. »

« Anything ? »

Again that wide gaze, stars in it as Yasuo probably started thinking about what he wanted to do later.

« Anything, in what we already tried before. But yes, feel free to ask. » Smiled to him fondly, then dived to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Yasuo accepted all of it and embraced him again. Oh, how sweet it was to be together. Skin to fabric, ready to stay by each other's side forever.

The only limit was time. Yi had to get on with his evening routine, feed their cat as he went to the kitchen. Quiet evening, like these days. Winter had this peculiar aura, short days and muffled atmosphere.

During this time, Yasuo barely moved from his spot on the couch. Like the official 'sick man spot', with access to TV and sight on the kitchen. It went in a similar way than latest day. Dinner, washing, chatting, all in a merry mood.

Yasuo wasn't feeling so bad in this moment, merely bothered by the fever. As the evening went, the contrast of temperature grew, though. Till it was too hot again.

Good thing it was his usual time for a shower, while Yi relaxed and went on the internet as he did on the end of the day. Quiet time, without counting Lily and her loud complaint behind the bathroom door.

Bed time came soon enough. Contrary to habit, Yasuo was the first to get to bed but indeed he had a good reason. To be joined soon by Yi, after making sure he forgot nothing to do.

The only problem was how hot Yasuo felt. Bad idea, when it was sleep time. He knew it, agonizing time to go through. Both had to cut a little on the cuddles, since it wasn't good to share for him. A lot of appologies to Yi, scared that he might take this as pushing away. It wasn't and the latter understood.

So they hoped the night would be nice to them. Maybe let Yasuo some peace to relax in bed.

_What's happening ?_

Barely awake, not even sure what actually got him to wake up. Yi struggled, rolling on his back to clear his thoughts and maybe understand.

There was some moves nearby and it suddenly hit him. Just Yasuo shifting in his sleep, without a doubt. _Ah, ok_.

Both a relief but also some questions. He wouldn't have budge to a mere roll over their shared bed, since it happens many many times in one night. _So what ?_

Yi relaxed back, with the firm intention to sleep soon. Not even the need to check the time, he hoped hard enough.

It happened again. In fact, it was far stronger than a small shift of position in one's rest. Yasuo wasn't snuggled up to him, he was clinging like a dying man. Restless littles moves, as searching the best grasp over him. An arm slung over Yi's chest, the other holding his own arm.

_Oh no_. Nightmare, it would seem. It happened sometimes but it was indeed the first one Yasuo had while sick. Not sure how it affected him but Yi wasn't sure it was better.

Seeing how Yasuo was close to him, he wondered if he felt cold again or if this was the dream speaking. A need to reach, to seek comfort. Yi took him even closer and embraced him fully. Hand burried in long hocks, gentle.

Earlier that night, Yasuo had such a hard time to fall asleep. Himself saw it, since it kept them both awake. Not wounded to see the latter avoiding contact, burning as it was. Right, he wasn't sweaty anymore, but shaking in a concerning way. A sort of distress, now that he considered it. Hushed words, too fast, too low to be understood.

_Maybe I should wake him up_.

No idea if it was terrible or not. In any case, it hurt to see Yasuo struggling all alone. Possibly he would know what to do to soothe him.

Like he did earlier, Yi went to wake the latter up. Worried hand craddling his face in the dark, while shaking him out of this obvious bad time. It took longer this time but he made it anyway.

A gasp right next to him, suddenly frozen.

« Yasuo. » Softly spoken, to prevent anything.

Despite the darkness, Yi could hear and feel that short breath so close to him. Trailing lower, his hand stopped over Yasuo's chest – naked of course since he had been dying of the heat before – to find indeed a very fast pulse.

« What's wrong ? Nightmare ? »

Still no answer from Yasuo. Not even a noise except his breathing, recovered little by little. As Yi was starting to really grow worried, a move came. The latter hugged him, face nuzzling his neck in such small distance. The embrace, the small noise of relief, the strenght used, all showed it wasn't so fine right then.

Yi accepted him back, calming him down.

« Yup yup yup. Nightmare, haha. Sorry for all this, guess I woke you up. » Said in a breath, too fast to seem like his casual self.

That attempt to seem unbothered was noticed but Yi said nothing at first. Just held him closer.

« Not your fault, not you fault. » Maybe it would be enough to convince him. « Do you need anything ? Water ? »

« Uh, yes. Feel a bit like dying of thirst. » That was already better to hear.

Since Yi had seen that coming, he merely had to get the pitcher left nearby. Though, it required to switch a light on, at least.

« I'l switch on the light. In three, two, one. » Then he did, shielding himself for a short time to get used to it.

Now Yi could get out of bed and pour a glass of water for the poor man. Yasuo accepted it gladly, squinting as he tried to get used to the light in the room. While he was at it, Yi looked how he was doing. Noticed that now he stayed as much as he could under the blanket.

Once he had his fill, Yasuo was fast to curl under the blanket again. _Yes, he's cold now_.

Back to bed, Yi switched the light off and hoped it would get better. Immediately, he found himself securely hugged, strong arms all over him. Yasuo even went to seek each possible contact, legs tangled with his.

Light laugh in the comfort of the dark. « Are you cold, love ? »

« Yes. » Spoken low, so close to him. « Fine ? »

« I don't mind, and love cuddles anyway. Now rest, you need it. »

Felt the nod, from how close they were at the moment. Then a kiss, warm lips pressed against his neck. For this, Yi shivered a little. But nothing as strong than what took Yasuo from time to time. Even as he seemed rather calm, he was trembling. Seeking warmth, basking in it.

Despite the sad cause of this, Yi enjoyed it. The excuse to hug tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Return to reality, as the alarm rang. Awaken right on, Yi shifted a bit on the mattress and reached for his phone to stop that noise. Room still in the dark, courtesy of winter hour. He honestly disliked getting up early like this but he had to, for another day of work.

When he tried to sit up, there was some resistance. In fact, Yasuo hadn't let go at all since their last waking after nightmare. _Ah, yes_. Gently, Yi took the latter's arms off him and let him lie down on the mattress in peace. Careful not to wake him up.

From the light snoring, Yasuo was still deep asleep. Yi's heart ached to let him go, get out of bed. Put back the blanket but the latter never really got out of it. Curled into it, keeping warmth like baby animals for the night.

Time was counted. Although Yi always woke up early enough not to get late and have some quiet time, he had to move. Used to his own bedroom and knowing the place, it wasn't difficult to find his way out of it, with some faint light of the phone.

_Where is Lily ?_ It seemed that she wasn't sleeping with them. He would have noticed that. Maybe their cat chose the other bed. Anyway, he was sure to see her come if he made some noise, like taking breakfast in the kitchen.

Indeed, here she came. Happy walk to the kitchen, fluffy tail and a special hello, seeking carress. Till she started to meow, which wouldn't be a good idea at the time.

« Hush. Yasuo is sleeping. I know, I'm delighted to see you too. » Spoken lowly, to be sure not to wake his boyfriend.

The cat decided to hop and settle on Yi's lap. Which he let happen, not done with his breakfast. It was the quiet hour, the world still pretty dark outside. Idly petting her, Yi let his mind wander a bit. Gaze stuck in the direction of his room, where Yasuo was resting. _Hope he will be alright_.

Memories from the night weren't nice. A fever induced nightmare. Just witnessing a nightmare wasn't pleasant for Yi but even less when it was during such a bad time for Yasuo. _Cold_. How he was clinging helplessly to him, craving any available contact. Why couldn't he just stay home and take care of Yasuo ? This was cruel for both of them but the latter wouldn't let him take a day off just for his own health.

Clear picture, Yasuo grinning like he always did to reassure him when he worried too much. But right now he had a reason to. No doubt he was going to continue till the very end of the flu.

_I'll get him another blanket._ If Yasuo was so cold, it would be better to keep him warm. Risk that later he would wake up and again feel too hot but for now it would be useful.

Once Yi was done in the kitchen, after washing bowl and glass and filling Lily's own, he went to search another blanket. First choice would be to take Yasuo's, the one in his own room but it happened their cat slept in one of the two beds, during day. The blanket was like a tiny hidding.

Instead, he looked in the closet where they keep linen and spare pillows, blankets. Easy choice, took the thickest one and carried it to the room they used this night.

Stealth mode required but of course Lily wanted to follow him around. For once and the greater good, Yi put the blanket down and carried their cat to Yasuo's empty room, closing the door to keep her there.

« Sorry, I won't be long. » Really, he was honest. Nothing worse than locking her up the time of a few tasks.

Muffled meowing from the other side of the door but at least she wasn't going to jump on their bed in the other bedroom.

Now he could silently bring the blanket and make sure Yasuo wasn't too cold. Not so easy in the dark but he would do it with care. Light noise nearby, typical from the latter when he was deep asleep.

As he grew used to the low luminosity, Yi reached the bed and put the blanket down. Properly covered and minimal risk to get cold, Yasuo wouldn't suffer from this for now. At least this small help appeased Yi's worry, for a time.

Still very quiet, he went out and released Lily from her temporary jail. Angry meowing but he knew she wouldn't hold a grudge. Merely an inconvenience.

« Again, my apologies. I had to or you would just wake him up. » Slowly he grabbed her and gave a hug, in the limit of bother she could take.

_I have to get ready_.

Still things to do till he could relax a little before leaving for his day.

Shower time first.

Soothing time indeed, under warm water. While he was at it, Yi's thought returned to the latter. Always. It seemed that his worry wasn't planning to leave soon. But now there was nothing else to do. Maybe find the painkillers and put the box near the bed, in case it hurt too much. Till then Yasuo hadn't suffered too much from the headache but he wanted to make it easy for him if that happened.

_Yasuo..._

Impossible to get out of his mind. He wouldn't anyway, if he could. Loved him so much, so this was normal. Even right then, under the shower, staring into nothing as he thought too hard. Till he registered that feeling, mistaken at first for the usual fluster when thinking about Yasuo too deeply. Not just yearning. Slowly but surely it took the familiar form of desire, in a more crude way.

_Oh no_.

This was to be expected. Yasuo wasn't wrong when he said it had been too long. It wasn't really but for both of them, even such short time felt like torture. Languid warmth, rolling in his being with a certain playfulness. Reminding there wasn't some heated time together lately. How could he forget ? Yasuo wanted too and was pretty good at tempting him. Sweet devil, indeed. Latest evening he gave another reason to resist but Yi regretted so much not to give in. It would be good. _But we can't_. Tried so hard to convince himself this was for the best. Not risking Yasuo's health in that, even if the latter was so ready to have sex. He still tried.

Oh this was difficult for Yi. Craved so much but his worry was heavy too. How awful, if he came to harm Yasuo in any way during it. The sole possibility of the latter passing out in his arms. _No._

So he tried to keep his resolve and endure. Their awaited release would just feel better, once the flu would be over.

Wait. It would be worth it in the end. Alone in the shower, face against the tile, Yi willed his need to go away. Hide it for now, as long as he could. To be more efficient, he switched the water to cold. The flames dulled little by little, glad not to have to go through this alone. If he was patient enough, they would have sex soon.

A shiver ran down his spine, small sign that his body wasn't so happy to be under freezing water. Not even a minute under but it was felt. Yi didn't really mind, no risk for him to get sick but it wasn't pleasant either.

So it was important to get moving, step out of the shower and get dressed. Right then, he noticed the usual complaint of a poor cat sad to have some of her territory closed.

It stopped as soon as he opened the bathroom door and as quick Lily rushed inside to inspect the room. A few steps in the shower but like everyday, it wouldn't function by her own will.

« No, I don't have time to play. Maybe tonight. »

Sad noise from the shower. Lily liked to stay under the spray but this was the exact reason they kept her out of the bathroom when they used it. Or it would take too long and result afterward in a soaked cat wandering in the flat unaware of it.

Not short on time but Yi prefered to get dressed before anything else. _Ah, shit_. His clothes were in his bedroom. The one Yasuo's was sleeping in. So another sneaking was required. Wanted to give up making an effort at keeping their cat away. This time he would just nudge her if she tried to come in.

If he was to go in, maybe it would be smart to bring the painkillers too. And a full pitcher. Just a small prayer that he wouldn't fall in the dark.

In front of the door with what he brought for Yasuo, he glanced around. The cat wasn't there so probably no fight to get in. _Good_. Indeed Yi had no problem to come in his room, no surprise attack from Lily, nothing. As quiet as he could, he made it to the bedside table and left there the meds and water.

Couldn't stop that urge though. To come closer, pay attention to anything from his boyfriend. Yi wanted to feel if the fever was strong or reduced but the fear of waking Yasuo up was there. Better not to.

For now, it seemed the latter didn't have much trouble to breathe. Snuggled under two blankets, so warm and comfortable Yi's heart ached to join him there.

Not even gone but already he missed holding Yasuo.

After taking his clothes, Yi left to the other room to dress up. There he found their cat, comfy in a ball in the middle of Yasuo's bed.

« Hello again, my lady. » He couldn't resist and came closer to pet her.

Then he was technically ready to go. Free time spent on his laptop before it was time. Outside, birds were chirping like crazy, the city waking up despite the weak signs of dawn approaching.

_I have to go_. Watchful gaze on the time, till he had to move. Heart heavy and mind busy. And since Yasuo was still sleeping, there would be no goodbye kiss this morning. So yes it was a sad leave to take.

Still, he wanted to give something. Wrote a short note on a scrap of paper and went to leave it in their room, right over Yasuo's phone. Sure he wasn't going to miss that.

The bedroom wasn't so dark anymore, he could faintly see the latter. Dear presence.

« See you tonight, love. » Almost not voiced, not to break that soft peace. No contact allowed.

A last glance back then Yi left. Door locked after some fumbling. It was rare but sometimes Lily came to meow from her side of the door. Not this day. _Guess she's napping_.

So the new day started for him.

Piercing, unbearable. What shitty way to wake up. Yasuo wasn't done cursing everything that came to his mind. He could, loudly, if he wasn't in such a state. The worst headache in a while. And if it wasn't horrible already, the fever made it like he was swiming in honey. Slow, shaky moves, lacking strenght itself.

Really Yasuo couldn't wait the end of the flu. It was getting more than tiring, to the point of pain. And no way he got out of bed.

Freezing like it wasn't allowed. At least, he was glad to have his blanket right there. _Help._ No idea what woke him up. There was no noise in their flat, no sign of life from Lily. Since some sunlight came through the window, he could just suppose it was late in the morning.

_Yi is gone..._ No one left to cuddle with, to love all over, to kiss. Already Yasuo wanted to turn around and sulk. Missing his boyfriend before he left was a hard blow to take. Almost prefered to be woken up at the same time to be sure to see him. But Yi refused to, careful not to trouble his sleep.

Yet at the first roll made everything hurt suddenly, more than before._ Oh I hate this_. Just moving a finger hurt. Maddening. Each thing was the cherry on top. The fever, full body ache, the cold, everything.

Already exhausted, he stopped struggling and let himself down on the mattress. So stiff but relaxing seemed a foreign concept right now.

A new day of suffering, it would seem. In any case Yasuo was ready for such a harsh start but there was nothing else to do than take it. Heavy fog in his mind and moves, reducing him to this. So he could just hope to have some rest and maybe later it would get better. Maybe.

And it didn't came. He merely waited for a time that was refused to him. The worst situation to be, indeed. A single move hurt, his hear hurt, the fever almost gave him hallucinations. Gaze stuck on the nearby wall, not even looking at it.

Hours went by like this, impossible to sleep. So Yasuo gave up and decided to get some painkillers, no matter how difficult it would be for himself just to get out of bed.

Sitting up, his body already protested but the promise of a peaceful time was strong. His gaze searched his phone, to have an idea of the time. And so he found a tiny note left there, from Yi. He knew it, sometimes he did that when he didn't dare waking him up.

_« Hello, my dear Yasuo. I hope by the time you read this, you will feel better. The night was rough on you so please understand I couldn't wake you up this morning for goodbye. I left for you the painkillers nearby, as well as fresh water. Take care and go to the hospital if it's too much. » _Followed by a small heart drawn there. Really, this was overly kind and Yasuo could just melt slowly after reading this.

A note wasn't as valuable to his heart than his boyfriend staying by his side but having a word waiting for him was nice. There wasn't the occasion of a kiss yet this felt exactly the same. Even if it hurt a little more to stay upright, Yasuo didn't move. Merely read this again and again, enjoying that lively spark within his chest. Wanted to answer something equally sweet but first it was important to drink and reduce the pain.

But it sure was a challenge just to move. Incredible how the flu could make every muscle hurt, even the ones he wasn't aware of. Arm stretched, he still managed to grab his glass and pour some water without spilling it anywhere. At least some things were going well. Shakily, he took the painkillers and there came a pause.

_How many do I take ?_ Really, a bit of dumb question at the moment. All he knew was that it hurt and soon he would lose his mind if it didn't stop. So big dose. As long as it made it stop.

Took it, drained his glass of water as quick then he could hope.

_Fuck this_.

Flopping back on the mattress, Yasuo returned under the blanket. So warm right there, he wanted to stay there all day.

As on habit, his thoughts returned on Yi and the latest message. Now he could answer and send as much heart emojis as he could. At the occasion he saw what time it was._ Ah. 1:41_. Result of sleep then the agonizing wait in bed. It actually felt like hours since he woke up. And it probably was.

_Not hungry_. Yasuo had no idea if that was a good or a bad sign, honestly. Anyway, it meant he didn't have to get up and eat. One thing less to worry about. _Arg, Lily_. Of course she would bother him at some point. Bowl empty, too much silence, not enough attention provided, anything was worth meowing at him. So Yasuo was still a bit surprised not to have heard of her yet. Maybe he was so out this morning that she gave up.

_Nah, I think she didn't try. Maybe taking a nap elsewhere._ Though it still was a miracle silence stayed that long.

_Oh wait wait wait. Yi !_ Return as fast. It would be a shame if he didn't bother his man at least once this day. And Yi would be sad to receive nothing. _Don't worry baby, I got you_.

Typing fast, this sweet feeling making him forget the disease for a time, as if love itself was more impactful.

**[Sir ! You're under arrest ! For stealing my heart once more!]**

**[You will have to give it back fast or to pay a fine!]**

**[seriously bby u're so niiiiiiiiiiiiiiice]**

**[i feel a bit worse but gonna be alright]**

**[dw honeyyyy]**

Felt better immediately but Yasuo doubted the painkillers already got at work. Talking to Yi always made wonders but this sure was soothing. Maybe because he had something else in mind to focus on, instead of the constant pain. Putting his phone aside, Yasuo lied on his side, a smile impossible to stop.

What a surprise to hear the text notification. Hadn't been expecting any fast reply. _But he's not working ?_ Looking again at the time, indeed it wasn't the end of Yi's break. Soon, in ten minutes or something but not yet. _Oh sweet_. So Yasuo was fast to read it.

**[I'm deeply sorry, it wasn't my intention to steal it. My apologies too, for I won't be giving it back. But what do you ask in that fine ?]**

Ok, this killed Yasuo on the spot. Also because he hadn't thought about the fine and what to ask in return. So the fluster took place, busying his mind for a while before he was able to formulate something.

**[errr i think u'll refuse if i ask a bj]**

**[either for u or me]**

**[but i have found something even better !]**

**[For this terrible crime, sir, you'll have to spoon with me for at least fifteen minutes !**

**[right after you come back! not negociable.]**

**[I am sincerely afraid this won't keep me from doing it again. But fine, I can work with that. Gladly.]**

**[On a serious note, will you be alright ? I'm worried for you, love.]**

**[too bad, we'll have to do that again and again :p]**

**[i'll be ok, really]**

**[im just dying for a kiss or a hug]**

**[So I am, my dear. Days are so long and I can't bear to know you're sick and alone at home. For the kiss, it will have to wait my return. But for the hug, if you have some strenght left, you can try to find Lily. I'm positive she would enjoy it as well.]**

So precious boyfriend, as much impacted by the cruel distance. Yasuo knew they shared this harsh separation the same way and hearing him talking about it was sadly sweet. _Soon, baby, soon_.

**[ehhhhh i want a hug from u ! not from peanut.]**

**[Yes but she's able to purr and that's really nice too. Please, give her some affection from me, when you can.]**

**[alright alright]**

**[i will, when i can get outta bed]**

**[Yasuo, I have to go for now. I'll check on you later. Lot of love.]**

_Oh. sad_. But it was planned. Yi's lunch break wasn't infinite.

**[love u too yi]**

Followed by a whole text made of tiny hearts. Here, it wouldn't be nearly enough to show all his love but the latter would still be happy. _Hope he'll be alright too_. Really, if hours could pass like seconds, Yasuo would be so happy. Just to have him back.

The rest of afternoon happened yet Yasuo had so little memory of it. Always out then awake, out then awake. Not the most calming thing yet he could just endure. At least the painkillers kicked in and it was slightly more bearable.

Since it only reduced the headache and some of the muscle pain, there was still that tiring fever. Settling in his bones, heavy.

Maybe at a moment Lily stopped by, making a fuss for whatever problem in the house. Ah yes, Yasuo remembered getting up this time first to go to the bathroom then eventually to check on their cat complaint. Bowl almost empty. So he refilled it and changed her water too. Then he'd have some peace. As always, Lily was meowing like crazy till he put down her food bowl back, merely ate for a few seconds then walked away.

That was exactly the kind of crap he didn't need, not specially in the best mood thanks to the flu. Still, he'd have silence for now.

Coming back to bed was really the best thing of the day, every time. And in less than a minute he was asleep again, snuggled in his blankets. No care, just empty mind and the primal need to stay warm.

This urge got reduced as the afternoon then start of evening arrived. To then be awaken suddenly, as if he was choking. Nothing serious, he pushed the blankets off him as the new temperature was unbearable. Too much.

_Oh no, not this_. To feel too cold was far better than to feel too hot, for Yasuo. There was some resistance though, a sort of weigh. At first he thought he was blocking the blanket but it was something else.

A cat, staring at him, comfortably sitting there over him. Like she was actually the one bothered by the latter.

« Move, dummy ! Or I'll make you. »

No answer – how surprising – and usual unimpressed gaze. _Well, she had the choice_. No mercy left, Yasuo pushed the blankets completely, having their cat rolled in the blankets at the same time. Not really trapped in but just caught. Not a real problem, Lily liked being under blankets and small spaces.

Even without any layers Yasuo felt like burning again. Like the fever killed him just like the virus. Part of this was true. Lying down in his sheets, it wasn't pleasant at all, greatly uncomfortable.

_Can't stay here_. The bed felt too warm, since he had been there for hours. No chance to sleep neither. With slightly better moves, Yasuo stood and went to his own room, to lie on fresher sheets.

When he came there, impossible to miss the crumpled bed. _That little demon !_ It seemed that if Lily wasn't bothering him this morning, she was instead busy sleeping in his bed and making it some disorder.

Deep sigh but he couldn't grumble about it all day. A bed was a bed, no matter how tidy it was. Yasuo slumped on it, searching that salvation but no real hope given. _Oh no forgot my phone_. He couldn't know what time it was and how long since Yi would come back.

Nothing to do. Staring at the ceiling and mind focused on his boyfriend. Time passed and he couldn't stop feeling like dying from the inside. Wearing fabric wasn't appreciated but he prefered not to sweat directly in the sheets. At least it hurt less and his vision was quite clear. Not to hazy anymore.

Till the sun set and night fell. Little by little. Winter was cruel, to make it so dark at a respectable hour. For Yasuo, it was a sign he could hope for Yi to return soon, if everything was fine.

No sign of life from Lily neither. This little peanut seemed to be happy in the bed she 'stole'.

The flat was almost into darkness when came key noises from the door. This made Yasuo jump, standing right on to run at the door. _He's here !_

And indeed Yi came in, a soft grin as soon as he saw the latter.

« Babyyyyyyyy ! Welcome home ! »

The door wasn't even closed, Yasuo embraced him with as much strenght as he could give. Then he got hit as fast by this aftereffect of getting up too quick. Vision blurred for a time then it was fine again.

« Ow... » It merely made him cling to Yi.

Small effort made to close the door, while Yasuo held him. Not very practical but they made it. Then a laugh rumbled against him, pleasant to hear. Yi was happy and everything gave this away.

« Good evening, love. I'm glad to see you standing. Do you need to lie down ? »

So nice to have him right there. Now Yasuo could give no fucks about the whole world, he had his boyfriend back to him.

« Nah, feeling better than this night. And today. I think the painkillers did the job. » Pressing tiny pecks against his cheek, neck where it wasn't covered. « But I haven't forgotten ! It's time to pay ! »

For this he parted a little, enough to give a mischievous look to Yi. Hope he would remember. From what he found, Yi knew what he was refering to.

A chuckle for this eagerness then he kissed Yasuo gently. Very short, just a taste he couldn't resist.

« Fine, I shall be yours. But just give me time to settle down, love. I just arrived. »

« Yes, yes ! Don't worry. Just I can't wait... » A last peck, at the corner of his mouth then Yasuo let go of him for a time.

While Yi was busy taking off shoes, scarf and jacket, he was there watching in not so quiet impatience, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

In was then that Lily came by, greeting Yi noisily. Since she was a bit bothering the latter in his task, Yasuo went to carry her away, keeping her in his arms. At least she didn't struggle a lot and finished by letting him.

« Now I'm ready to follow you. » Yi stood there, in his sight, with that soft expression of these tender days.

Yasuo reached for his hand and took him to the couch. Barely enough space for two to lie there but it would be enough.

Small realisation though. _Wait_. Had been so happy just to cuddle that he forgot how warm he felt. Staying so close wouldn't be very enjoyable, at least physically. But he wanted to. _Fuck this. _

« Come here. » As he gestured Yi to be the first one lying down.

« Ah, little spoon mood ? » Not a hint of mock, just gentleness as he welcomed Yasuo against him. « You're very hot. Are you sure about this ? »

As answer, Yasuo got comfortable in their new position, relaxing against him. Finished by holding Yi's hand to him.

« Fine. The fever is fucking me up but I want to. »

Because who was he to refuse this ? To have Yi holding him close, despite how hot he felt, it remained an affectionate move. It always gaveYasuo some strange feelings to see and feel how his boyfriend tangled their legs together but he was definitely the shortest between them. _Cute_.

Worth everything in this world.

Yet there was one thing he regretted on this instant. Having Yi right there made it difficult for him to 'play' a little, see how he could tease. Yes he was getting needy over these days, lacking any action. Spooning would be a good occasion though he managed to miss it. Like this, no leverage for anything.

But he wouldn't give up so easily. As both relished the closeness – despite how the fever was being a bitch to him – the quiet time went on. And Yasuo sneaked a hand to feel the latter. False innocent, laying there over Yi's side. Then he trailed blindly and kneaded his butt like he would to get him on the idea.

Yi's reactions weren't difficult to find. At first he merely shifted in their spooning session and held Yasuo tighter. Till one of his hands trailed up Yasuo's chest to his face, appreciative.

A whisper right behind his ear : « I see and feel you work there but I'm afraid I'll have to repeat myself. We can't. As much as I would gladly kneel for you and show how good I can be right then. But we have to be patient, my love. »

_Nooooooo..._ « It's so unfair. I won't pass out, I swear. Please... »

Still his hand over Yi but there wasn't a lot to do then. If the latter was convinced, difficult to change his mind. Sad, Yasuo withdrew and returned to hold him.

« Ya know, it's so hard...I'd love to have you right there. Or let you have me. »

« Please, I want too but it's important not to break now. When you'll feel better, you'll have me, however you want. Just wait. » Sweet kisses pressed to his neck, nape as ask for forgiveness.

« M'fine. But don't go yet, the fifteen minutes aren't done. »

At least he still had this. And Yi would make it up with their dayly dose of sweetness. Cuddles, kisses and everything else. Just not sex. _Too bad_.

Seeing that the nearby humans were in the same room, Lily returned and jumped on the couch too. Settling down in a ball, between the backrest and Yi's legs. Just this, in silence.

At this arrival, Yi welcomed her with this kind tone.

In the end, he stayed longer than what was asked to begin with. To Yasuo's delight. It was getting late but at least he got a good spooning before dinner.

Since he was recovering little by little of the latest night, Yasuo could stay with Yi during cooking time. No blanket, too hot for that. Just a shirt and the hope to cool off soon. They chatted like every evening, about Yi's day and his own weird condition of sick then not so sick then terribly sick.

It was nice, Lily even ran in at a moment hoping for wet food. But Yi had to break her dreams once more, genuinely sad for her.

Not very hungry but Yasuo tried to eat something, at least not to starve without feeling it. And not to worry Yi too much. Though at the moment he felt almost fine. Just hot, always thirsty. It was still better than agonizing in bed like a dying bug.

After helping with the dishes, Yasuo went on his late routine. These days the flu was a real brick sent in his head, exhausting. So he usually got ready to bed earlier than he would under normal days.

While Yi settled to at last have some quiet time on the internet, himself took his shower. Overly sweaty because of that damned fever, it would feel good just to be clean.

_Nice._

Excellent time to relax even a little. Light mood, sometimes paying attention to the feline cry on the other side of the door. _She'll be fine_.

Done, drying then he brushed his teeth. Next step was to get some clean clothes in his room, habit of never bringing it directly to the bathroom before he took his shower.

So it led to this sight of Yasuo quietly walking in the flat, naked. Right then his mischievous part decided to strike again. Sometimes he liked to tease Yi a little. At that time of the evening the latter was usually sitting on the couch, with his laptop. From right there, he could see the door of Yasuo's room.

This is how he did in these occasions, wandering in the living room naked as he was and seeming oblivious to it. Almost everytime he would get Yi's attention.

Not by a cruel attempt at making him pay for relenting any try but rather a playful thing. In any case, Yi enjoyed the sight.

But right as Yasuo made it to his bedroom door, pausing an instant to glance behind, he noticed the latter was already watching. Before he even tried to tease by paying a visit in the living room. A glance behind and as fast Yi averted his gaze.

_Oh. So he was already staring_. Not as soon than himself expected but the result was the same than if he tried to tempt.

This was definitely interesting and Yasuo couldn't bring himself to care about the risk and the disease. He wanted. At least to see how Yi was doing till now. _He must need too_.

After putting on boxers, Yasuo returned to his boyfriend with the clear intent to check on something. Indeed he noticed how Yi didn't seem so relaxed, a bit stiff as he sat there.

Quiet steps then Yasuo sat by his side on the couch.

At first, nothing alarming. Merely seeking a kiss, after taking Yi's glasses off and putting it aside. This was probably innocent enough for the latter to indulge in, returning the kiss. Gentle, the kind of thing exchanged after a tiring day.

Then Yasuo made his move, hand going directly to Yi's crotch, cupping slowly. Right then, it made the latter tense, clinging to him a little in a yelp.

Yasuo kept the kiss on, a thorough show of need while he didn't stop and stroked his boyfriend. This was the reason of all this._ I was right_. Yi was hard and no doubt from before Yasuo ever felt him up.

What a good praise, to feel how his lover got turned on physically. A proof both of them were bearing this poorly, the wait till their release.

In their kiss, Yi whimpered but it ended up muffled. But Yasuo felt everything. His quiet noises, how he couldn't help but buck into his hand despite que barrier of clothe, twitchy. From the corner of his sight he noticed Yi still made an effort at putting his laptop away. Another sign he couldn't do much.

When Yasuo parted, he couldn't help linger on that sight. His boyfriend, softly panting, a lovely hue coloring his cheeks. Craving. _He's killing me..._ So he moved and actually straddled him. Still feeling him up, this time hand slipping in his underwear.

« Y-Yasuo... wait. » A bit weaker than expected though.

Hands free, Yi clung to him in a way that meant both stopping him and keeping him close. Yasuo didn't stop his ministrations down there. It was far too distracting to see the latter squirming under him, trying not to give in but his body craved too much.

« Yes, baby ? » Kissed him again and again. This was his oxygen and he was a drowning man.

« We can't, we can't... It's too risky... » Yet his tone betrayed raw desire.

Oh this surely was for Yi a difficult instant, between indulging them or holding back for Yasuo's health. Would it even harm him, to have some fun ?

« It will be fine, Yi... I'm good. Just need you. »

Even came to stop stroking his cock, instead craddling his face softly. Pepper many kisses, some a little harder, some so light. To keep in the relief, Yasuo grinded down, rocking with a certain strenght. This earned him more strangled cries, amidst the noises of kissing. Yi's hands on him, over heated flesh.

« W-Wait ! » With a bit more of determination, catching Yasuo's attention. « Where's Lily ? »

This actually made him stop in his tracks, going still as he rose enough to look around. _Shit !_

« I don't know. Gonna check. »

Always making sure she wouldn't bother them right now. Despite the urgence of their situation, Yasuo stoo and ran in their flat, looking for their cat. Good news, he found her rolled in this mess of blankets in Yi's bed. So he merely closed the door to keep her there for now.

_One matter less. _If Lily came to wake up and realise she had been jailed once more, she would probably meow at the door till they opened.

As fast, Yasuo returned to his lover on the couch, after taking off his boxers in a flash of reason. A mere gaze over Yi had his arousal awaken again. Starved gaze directed to him, Yi stroking himself as he was waiting for him. Crude need, oh so charming.

« It's good, she's in your room. » Quick words, to get back immediately where they left it.

Small nod in response but Yi seemed only to care about having him back there. He took Yasuo closer to him, till he could spoke low words to him, chest to chest.

« I need you, please... »

What else could he do ? Yasuo kissed him hard and right. Sate him for a short time. Before getting back to rocking, he yanked down Yi's trousers and underwear. Not all the way, it would take too much time and he wanted to feel him.

« What you need, baby ? Want me to go down on you ? » Little shame in his words but Yi wouldn't mind for now.

« No, no, you're sick. I can't let you do this... »

The conflict was easy to hear, to see. Yi wanted him, wanted so much but he was still resolute not to risk too much. _Too careful_. Yasuo really wished he could convince him for some intense sexy time but there was limit to everything. At least tonight they would have some relief.

« Okay, okay... But let me do this, it will feel good. »

It would still be better than nothing. Yasuo properly straddled the latter, so he could grind against his cock. By now both of them were in an advanced state of need. Yi a little more than him though. Clear fluid trailing down his cock, evidency of how bothered he grew over these long days. Used to this, Yasuo took them both in hand and stroked. Already he felt like it would be fast. Couldn't even stop himself from bucking inside the slick grasp.

In no time both were getting close, Yasuo leaning against the latter, barely enough space between them for his hand to bring them to climax. Hard, fast, relishing this obscene pleasure. Everything felt hot, maybe the fever, maybe their activity, maybe anything else. Yasuo head swam a bit, not breathless but getting to a point where all felt good. All over him, Yi's hands, strong grasp.

« ...honey ? Fine ? » Between moans and more hushed noises, against damp skin. « You're doing amazing, go on... »

« Yes... » Almost lost in that flow of tiny gasps. « Next... time... »

« Next time ? Yeah... ? »

Both of them cut a certain thrust, sending them clinging dearly to climax. So so close.

« Next time...fuck me. Hard. Like you mean it... »

For this Yasuo searched his gaze, to meet it even a second. Eventually Yi lifted his head enough to make eye contact. Real question, who was the most feverish between them. Wrecked, in a similar way than he would after a proper lovermaking. Yasuo blamed this on the long break, despite how short it could be. Too long for them, anyway.

Nodded shakily, a sort of promise. The end seemed near, he caught Yi into a last kiss before he came. Messily. There was a cry in that kiss, silenced but he felt it. In his arms, the latter came for a time that seemed a bit long. Trembling, holding Yasuo so close to him. The grasp got even slicker. Right then Yasuo came too, curling into his lover as everything happened at once. Couldn't hold the kiss that long so he finished moaning brokenly, right in front of Yi.

Last thrusts, shaking, holding each other. It seemed ot take so long for Yasuo to actually calm down. Limp in Yi's arms, drained of his energy. If he had any to begin with, anyway. It was good. At last they could sort of fuck and find relief.

Against him, Yi's pulse seemed to have gone rather normal. Unmoving, Yasuo stayed right there, enjoying the instant.

« Yasuo ? Still alive ? » Not as clear than it would be usually but Yi sounded fine.

A bit lazy, he didn't answer.

« Yasuo ! » This time Yi shook him, moving him to share a gaze.

A giggle escaped him, as he met that worried look.

« I'm fine, I'm fine ! »

As soon Yi relaxed a bit, expression shifting to light annoyance : « Don't joke around. I thought you passed out indeed. »

« Sorry, just getting tired, darling. Didn't mean to scare you. » In exchange for the scare, Yasuo rose and kissed him, a hint of tongue and all the sweetness of his heart.

Yi would forgive him anyway. Returning the kiss, arms laced around Yasuo. Maybe that was all they craved and they could hope to hold till the end of the flu.

Yet Yasuo innerly wished for another unexpected sexy time like this one. It was a hell of a distraction.

There, rocked gently, it would be easy to fall asleep. Everything was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

This evening ended like the previous since the beginning of the flu. Exhausted, hit by the fever, Yasuo couldn't stay up any longer. So he made quick work of it and dragged himself to his room. There they were going to sleep together. Had to move one grumpy cat, since she was napping in the middle of the bed. _She already has her own bed_.

Could feel it, this wasn't going to be fun. Maybe because he was tired or because they got some well-deserved relief. Well, nothing too intense since Yi wouldn't let him but it wasn't supposed to be bad. At least he hoped so.

In the afterglow, there wasn't such thing as pain or fever. But all came back afterward, even once he stood up to leave. The disease heavy in his body. And feeling hot by the second. _Shit_.

Growing annoyed. First because of the flu itself but also because it meant they wouldn't cuddle. If they did, it would be short and light, at the limit of unbearable for him. Truly, Yasuo prefered to be too cold, to have a reason and need to cling to his boyfriend.

Lying down in bed after pushing away the blanket, he covered his face. Let out one big sigh.

Outside, muffled noises grew closer. Some meowing, Lily going to bother the only lively person here, who was actually Yi. It seemed that he was getting ready for sleep too, changing clothes and taking care of their cat. Since the door was open, Yasuo could hear a little, too troubled to even rest. And this was going to be so much worse later. Made him wish for quick sleep and the proper end of the flu, this was taking too long.

Imagine how much it took to keep him home a saturday night. At this time he could have been out with Yi, enjoying some sweet time. Instead he could just roll on his side, cry on his pain and suck it up. At least they had sex._Mmmh good_. He would focus on that instead, how nice it was to see Yi under him, fighting uselessly his own pleasure. Really, couldn't wait to be better and fuck him hard just like he asked.

For now there was so little to do.

Yi came in bringing a new pitcher and clean glass, followed in a second by the beast. Difficult to ignore though he was in no condition to fall asleep so soon. So Yasuo grumbled about it without meaning to. As the latter stood next to the bed, putting down his things not far, he rolled over his side once more and faced his direction, arm extended lazily to grab him. Just small contact. It caught Yi's attention, looking at him with a soft smile.

« Hey. Fresh water. » Low tone as one would use to a dying person – or to a toddler too. Almost oblivious to their cat, trying so hard to get a bit of affection too.

In any case Lily succeeded, petted gently as Yi kneeled by the bed. His focus remained on Yasuo, a curious gaze of both joy and worry. _He thinks it was a bad idea_. Could guess it pretty easily, for all Yi tried to calm him down. In the end they merely chased relief because himself was needy too. _I wasn't wrong. Three days is fucking long_.

There, Yi was just in front of him, eye level. A surge of love came up and it got him so bad in the instant. Reached for the latter with that same haziness, moves heavy like his thoughts slowing down. But he made it, brushing shakily Yi's face. Ready to melt under that sweet gaze. Yasuo craved to kiss him but his strenght seemed to be gone. Still, he made an effort at shifting closer but it would require him to hold himself up. Heartbroken, he gave up.

A sort of edge was coming, he felt it since they came down their high. A bit frightening, chilling in the sense it was going to be hell for him. The calm before the storm. Now no more energy, not even to bring himself to his boyfriend and steal a kiss. _I need…_ Though he could try to communicate it.

« Yi… » Even his voice seemed to break from the incoming drop.

Yasuo's heart must have skipped a beat when the latter put his own hand over his, right where he lingered on Yi's cheek. Squeezed a little and kept him there. Touch was burning, very afraid just to stay like this or it would turn to pain. He still remained like this and it didn't come. And still that kind gaze, despite this shadow of worry.

« My…I guess we can call this a relapse. How can I help you ? »

Words sounded light, dancing around gentle remark but Yasuo could hear that fear. That Yi wasn't glad at all to see him like this, especially after he indulged them. Knowing him, he would blame himself while seeming peaceful, not to panick.

« Not you fault… » It still functioned. Yasuo wanted to make it clear or his boyfriend would hurt himself over this.

That previous hint of worry turned clear in Yi's gaze, quite painful to see. Slowly he leaned closer to Yasuo, till his face rested against the side of the mattress. A sigh.

« I know what you will say. That we both chose to, that it's normal to feel better then worse when ill. But maybe holding longer would have prevented to let you so down. »

_I knew it_.

Hand free after Yi let it go, he still tried to grab him, go closer, seek that kiss he wanted. It would also calm him down so double benefit.

« I chose not to care. Don't blame yourself. Besides, it's probably unrelated. » While he spoke, he managed to crawl on the mattress even slightly.

Yet still that sad smile. Both knew how it was, Yasuo always said it was fine and Yi always worried in the end. They worked this way though efforts were made to appease the latter and prevent him too much stress.

This was known issue so Yi could add nothing else.

« I hate seeing you hurting like this… »

Would have said 'I love you' it would have hit all the same. Yasuo felt this affection coiling gently within him but also aching for causing such worry.

« Doesn't hurt…Well, not yet. I just feel like I ran all day. » This was getting unbearable, he had to say it. « Baby, kiss me please… ? »

« Oh, of course. » A bit of no luck that they came so close and hadn't kissed yet. Surely Yi was too worried to even think of it.

_Or scared to even try_. This could be true, Yasuo had to accept it.

Next instant, lips met his with that expected care Yi would display in unsure times. So Yasuo would have to hurry him a little, show it was fine. That he yearned for him and this kiss was like fresh water in the middle of a summer night. Even went to deepen it, tongue asking to enter. And Yi allowed this, despite how cautious he was. No doubt he put a limit somewhere, as long as they didn't cross it.

_Yes…_

Not too slow, since he led him there and not so light. They went on like this for a time, too happy to bask into contact. Yasuo ended up clinging to him like he could, moves made difficult but this was all he wanted.

When they parted, he tried to keep Yi right there but he put some small distance anyway. Laying this very worried gaze over him.

« It's fine, fine…Come to bed ? » After all, this was what they were here to do.

« Yes. » Truly precious, in every aspect of his love. A smile, tired and worried but still a smile. Then Yi looked elsewhere, lower and spoke again : « It's sleep time, my lady. »

_Ah yes_. Could have forgotten her. « Can you like… move her somewhere else ? Or bring her pillow here, so she doesn't come in bed ? »

Not against their beautiful cat but right now Yasuo wouldn't bear another warm ball in bed. Already to sleep with someone else wasn't so enjoyable in the question of temperature.

This request seemed to work for Yi, getting up and leaving the room shortly. He came back with said pillow, one sacrificed to their cat. Not that it stopped her from sleeping everywhere else but she had her payment.

Lily merely made a small noise somehow sad when she was picked up then put with care on the pillow brought specifically for her. In hope this would keep her for a time. If correctly done, this difficult move could convince their cat not to move and just lie further on the pillow.

Yi looked at her for a time, waiting for any reaction or show of displeasure. From his lazy spot in bed, Yasuo watched this small scene with mild interest. It was more about his concern of not being bothered later.

Then success, Lily seemed comfortable enough and ready to nap right there. Yi stood again and went on his late routine.

Light down, he made it to bed and managed to lie down. In that increasingly warm time, Yasuo moved on the mattress to avoid the full contact but he still faced the latter.

« Good night Yi… » Gently he reached for the latter. Contact always felt like too hot and difficult to stand but he wanted to at least hold him.

And the grasp was accepted, hand over his in the dark. Some shifting nearby then Yasuo registered a kiss pressed to his lips. Short, lingering for a few seconds then gone. But it made him feel soft inside just to experience that. A mere kiss yet it was given out of love.

Then a whisper, so so close : « Good night, love… »

Their grasp held, tightened a little as to acknowledge his kindness.

It wasn't hell yet but Yasuo was sure it was coming. Now it was time to bet on how long he would be kept awake. And if he would require the damned painkillers. Nearby, Yi curled into the blanket he had all for himself, while he kept Yasuo's hand in his.

At least he wasn't truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling asleep didn't take him long, lulled by the grasp they shared. It was rather peculiar, not to cuddle with Yasuo but since he got sick, they had to change plans for the night. Soothed nonetheless, Yi could hope to drift away without effort. Unlike the latter. Himself could do nothing for him and staying up would be terrible since he had to wake up next morning.

So it was a bit awful to know Yasuo would get bored all alone while himself slept.

_Hope he will be fine_.

Yi saw how bad he was getting. At first too warm then no doubt it would hurt again. Probably Yasuo would have to get some painkillers it became too much during the night. But again, nothing said Yi would even hear of it, if he was too deep.

Little by little, exhaustion won against worry and Yi fell asleep.

To be awaken not long after. But was it ? No way to know the time yet but it felt like only a few minutes stopped by. Though at the moment there was more important. _What happened ?_

A small move in one's sleep wouldn't have bothered him so he wondered if there was something wrong. _Another nightmare ?_ It could be. This time, when Yi rolled on his side to face his boyfriend, he wasn't so held. Not clinging to him with despair. Barely no contact except a sort of grasp.

Yi registered that the latter took his hand and nuzzled it, pressed to his face. Indeed, if he moved so lightly he could feel soft skin under his fingertip, stuble too. Yasuo had kept his hand, the way someone would as anchor.

The urge was to stroke gently, soothe as he could but he didn't know if the latter was awake or not. Was it worth the risk ? Now he also had a potential explanation for his waking. Maybe the fact Yasuo held his hand got him to shift and wake up. In any case, it was nothing. Would get back to sleep no matter what.

From the noises though, Yi grew worried. Either Yasuo was having another nightmare, or he was awake in a particularly bad time. Breath quicker than usual, trembling a bit.

« Yasuo ? » Whispered so low, at the limit of unvoiced. In case the latter indeed was sleeping.

Immediately came an answer, proof Yasuo wasn't sleeping at the moment : « Yi ? I woke you up ? »

It still warmed his heart to hear him, despite how it meant they were both getting a bad sleep time. At least they weren't alone in this.

« No, don't worry. Are you alright ? » Making sure it wasn't so difficult for him. As he spoke, Yi came close enough to kiss him, feeling where his face was in the dark.

Small noises as the kiss was given and returned. At least this was a relief. Yasuo welcomed him closer, pressed to him. It was nice, anyway. _Ah, he must be cold._ He supposed, since any large contact would be avoided if the latter felt too hot.

When he was about to part and ask, Yasuo clung to him. Like a starved man, relishing the kiss. But air would be needed at some point so he let go. Keeping their embrace.

« Are you cold ? »

Now that they were cuddling, Yi could feel that sort of tension, not so relaxed. Something was going on.

At last Yasuo answered, mouth trailing sloppy pecks down his neck till it met fabric : « Yup. A bit cold. But not just that. »

A bit too hurried to let this pass. Maybe the latter wasn't trying to hide this but he was obvious anyway.

« How ? Do you need anything ? » Bleeding slowly to worry, because of the memories of the evening.

« Feel like shit…Like really really. Maybe just to cuddle will help. Stay here, baby, please… »

« I'm not going anywhere, relax. Tell me if it's too much, or need some water. »

So he returned fully the embrace, arms around Yasuo in an attempt at calming whatever was going on. Yi could feel him restless, like trying to rest but kept awake somehow. Also he was cold. Well, not really, the fever was running strong but if Yasuo said he was, it must be true.

« Shhhhh…. » Maybe it could help, who knew.

If they were to remain like this though, Yi risked to fall asleep again. Would it be wise ? If it meant leaving Yasuo to deal with this on his own, maybe not. Soft sigh at this complicated situation. It would be better for both of them just to rest but he doubted the latter would be so lucky.

During this, Yasuo stayed close, face resting against his boyfriend's chest. A bit of a protective stance, stiff. Some time passed and Yi came to think this would be alright, they'd get some proper sleep at last.

Just after he thought that, Yasuo actually pushed him away in a sort of sudden reflex.

_What ?_

Not even a second after that, barely the time for Yi to register the move, the latter got up and ran away. Literally. Straight up ran out of the room with a certain speed. A few thuds resonated, loud steps in the flat and a light switched on. Then he knew what was happening. _Oh. Shit_.

So it was that bad. No time lost, Yi stood too and made it out of the bedroom after putting on the light here. Indeed he found Yasuo in the bathroom, sitting down next to the toilet after emptying his stomach. No a good sign at all.

For Yi it wasn't the first time he found the latter right there, curtesy of many hangovers late in the night. But now this wasn't supposed to happen. Worry grew heavy as he stepped closer. At least it seemed that Yasuo was done, not like he ate a lot these days thanks to the disease.

Under light, he looked just like he felt, utter shit. Yi could just witness. A bit too pale, tremor through his body and that feverish spark in his gaze when he looked at him.

« Oh love… » Nothing could really help in this, maybe a little comfort offered. Yi joined him on the floor, careful hands over him.

Without waiting, Yasuo moved closer, face resting against his shoulder in a gesture screaming weakness.

« I hate this… Don't know what's going on anymore… » Even his voice sounded somehow raw, shaken.

Overwhelmed, feeling too cold yet body burning to the touch, Yasuo seemed close to break.

« I don't know neither. This isn't supposed to happen. Do you still need to ? »

Shaky nod against him. Once more, the latter came to him and remained close, as to seek his warmth. Gently rubbing his back, Yi wished him to get a little better at least.

For the first time he saw him sick, it had to go all the way. Till this. Truly he didn't want to see this again, it was painful for Yasuo.

_I don't know what to do_. Giving water could make it worse but really, good question. Maybe just wait and see.

A clear meow came from the door, announcing Lily. Probably she got waken up by all this and came around to see what these two were doing at such hour.

« It's not the right time. Go back to sleep. » Softly spoken to her, in faint hope she would indeed return to a more important business, nappin.

But the cat merely stayed there, by the bathroom door. So Yi shifted his focus back on the latter, trying to get his attention.

« Hey, do you think you can go back to bed ? I can help too. »

Even if it must have been painful, Yasuo moved and gazed back at him : « Yeah. Just let me use some water. »

In the end, the latter still had some life in him, not completely infirm. With just a small support from Yi, he got back to his feet and ran the tap to wash off the taste it left. During this, the latter finished cleaning up but it wasn't so bad.

Greatly impacted but still standing, Yasuo made it with his help to the bedroom, flopping without grace on the mattress. After switching all the lights off, Yi returned by his side. Muffled noises in the room indicated they had some feline visit but this wouldn't be too much trouble.

Once he joined Yasuo under the blanket, he was caught again and pressed to him. Desperate hands over him, seeking contact and warmth. This was better, really. At least they could hug. Yet it wasn't the happiest thing of the day. Even now Yi could feel it, the latter's sad state. Holding him as if he would disappear, not so calm.

The fear wouldn't go away, especially now that Yasuo came to this. _Ah, I should get a bucket_. In prevention yet he didn't dare to move from this. The latter was snuggled to him and breaking this would be painful for both. So Yi hoped for the best and stayed right there.

No moves, no heavy breathing. Maybe they would get their well-deserved sleep. And here came the edge, slowly catching him in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm rang and with it Yi woke up. As quick. It never failed and he would always get up even if it felt too early. This time, he cut the alarm fast enough not to bother Yasuo and he stayed there, sitting up in bed.

_Saturday…_ Just one day then he would be done for the week, able to rest. His attention went on the source of quiet noises nearby. At the moment Yasuo was clinging to him in his sleep, arms loose around his waist after he moved. Guessed he was still too cold.

Gentle hand over his boyfriend, he registered his temperature. The fever was quite strong, possibly the highest he sensed since the beginning. _Not good_. Only good news was that for now Yasuo was asleep so he wasn't suffering too much from it.

Yet memories remained. First from the evening then this incident in the middle of the night. It was getting too scary for Yi, beyond his possible help.

As he got out of bed, mind heavy with stress, he found a fluffy ball who moved when he cause the mattress to dip a little. _Ah. There she is_. Soft meow, for being waken up but nothing too angry. Indeed, Lily followed him when he left the bedroom. Picked her up once out, for a good morning hug.

« Sorry, the night was long. Doing alright ? »

No real answer but at least she let him do, even purring into the embrace. This made Yi laugh lowly, happy steps to the kitchen. _Time to eat_.

After filling the cat's bowl, he took his breakfast in near silence except Lily taking as mission to devour half of her new food.

« Hey, we're not starving you. Keep some for later. » Fond tone, enjoying company.

Because the night still haunted his thoughts. Gazing calmly in the direction of Yasuo's room, where they slept this night. _What should I do ?_ Truly it was a bit sickening for him to know that the latter wasn't doing well at all while he had to go to work. No idea if meds could help there. In the worst case, Yasuo would have to go to the hospital but seeing his state, maybe it was too dangerous.

Really, Yi was lost between his dedication to work and care for his boyfriend. Everything showed it wasn't getting better.

Watching the time pass on the clock, Yi was torn bit by bit. Till he was alone in the kitchen, after Lily's departure. Decision taken, he sighed. Wouldn't go to work this morning, to take care of Yasuo and make sure he recovered from the night.

Then he would have to wait a certain time to call the school and tell them he couldn't come. The afternoon though he would probably come back. It wasn't an easy choice, he had for self discipline never to miss a class. And he never really did, resilient as he was._ I hope they will let me_. He had good chances to, at least. Being a serious teacher and all.

Now that he decided to stay for the morning, his heart felt less heavy. It gave him time to look after the latter and make sure he was able to stay alone later. And possibly he could nap with him for a few hours, once he called. No use in getting ready to leave, now. A breath, really.

So he would make good use of the time asked. First, searching in their meds the painkillers and change the water kept near their bed just in case. While he filled the pitcher, Yi thought it reminded him of filling Lily's bowl. _Just not the same cat indeed_. Soft smile, despite the sad situation.

Sneakily, he peeked inside the bedroom, checking on any noise. _He's still sleeping. Good_. Muffled steps as he brought fresh water. _Ah, a bucket_. This could be crucial later, if the same happened. Despite fearing to wake Yasuo, he still came closer to bed. Just to stay nearby, kneeling to be on his level. Right now it was far too early to properly see but he could notice the latter's form in bed, curled into the blanket. Light breathing, not too bothered. Checking on his fever too, cautious hand. It hadn't changed but it was normal, not too long ago.

Suddenly, loud cry from outside the room. Lily doing her damn thing at begging for an open door. _Shit_. Yi hurried out, to keep her from waking Yasuo.

« Hush ! He's sick, be quiet. »

Innocent eyes stared back at him, as if she wasn't fully aware of her behavior. Meowing always opened doors for her, it never missed. At least now she could access the bedroom. Yi let her do, knowing she could remain pretty quiet if she had her whole territory accessible.

So for a time he stayed in the living room, on the internet while he waited. Around 8 am, he deemed it reasonable time to call and inform of his absence. Indeed they allowed him to stay home, if he came back in the afternoon. Some good news indeed.

Since he was free for now, Yi took care of a few last thing before joining his boyfriend again. Setting up the alarm for later, searching for a bucket, as example. _Where is it ?_ At last he found it. Time for a nap, if he could fall asleep again. Given their terrible nights, it wasn't impossible.

Sad, to see that even at that time the room remained dark. Damned winter. Slowly Yi returned to bed, after putting the bucket near Yasuo's bedside. Now he had done all he could. As quiet as he could, slow moves, he lied down. Going still in an instant, after some noises were heard. Deep breath then Yasuo moved over the mattress, changing side. This brought him to bump gently against Yi and as reflex to reach for him.

What a surprise to hear low words in the comfortable darkness of the bedroom : « Yi ? »

Immediately he sighed, both relieved to know Yasuo was able to speak but also very angry at himself for waking him up.

« Oh, I'm sorry… »

Almost on reflex, both went to hold each other, arms extended to grab and embrace. Expecially Yasuo, who caught him as to never break this hug. Now Yi had a sleepy lover snuggled up to him, even leaving a few sloppy kisses where he could. Near his throat, neck, collarbone.

« Mmmh you didn't wake me up. Was already. Peanut meowed somewhen and couldn't fall asleep since. »

Once more, the lady of this flat had struck. Yi wasn't so happy with that but what would he do ? She lived her life.

To seek forgiveness, he indulged Yasuo and returned this easy affection. A peck on his forehead, soothing hands over feverish body.

« Tell me, how do you feel ? Better than this night ? »

From what he could see and hear, Yasuo seemed pretty alive. But he could hide a little his real state so it was to be checked on.

« Like crap….Head hurts, all hurt and I fucking threw up in the middle of the night. » This went with a groan, going even closer as to hide from pain itself.

« Do you need painkillers ? I also brought fresh water, if you can. »

Hand burried in long locks, trying his best to ease the pain though indeed it wouldn't be as effective as meds.

« …Yeah. I'll try. » Yasuo's voice wasn't as weak than latest evening but sure he wasn't at his best neither.

So Yi got out of bed, giving him a glass of water and painkillers after switching on the light. It took some time for Yasuo to get used to luminosity but he said nothing. Under light, it was clear he wasn't alright at all. A twinge took Yi, at the sight. Other than the stuble, Yasuo was a bit red from the fever, staining color over his face and shoulder. Yet he was cold at the time, from how he tried to remain under the blanket even as he sat up to drink.

« Thanks. » As he handed back the glass, a lingering soft gaze offered to Yi. Then Yasuo checked his phone, maybe for the time. This made him react, confused. « Wait, it's past 8. You're starting later ? »

Sweet to hear him worry and also directly jump on the conclusion that Yi wasn't late but started later than usual._ Well, he's not wrong_.

Sitting back in bed and coaching him closer, he calmed the latter's confusion : « I called them, to work only this afternoon. » No wait, Yasuo was about to protest but he resumed : « I saw how sick you were, don't tell me the contrary. I can't stop worrying about you so let me take care of you this morning. »

Soft kiss given, not even questioned by Yasuo. Quickly it overtook them, seizing the occasion to sate their respective yearning. Yet, Yi could feel the latter struggling to follow in equal measures. After more time, he was the first to part. To then come back to Yi, pressed to his front seeking warmth.

If he was greatly happy with the affection exchanged, Yi wasn't so much about this show of weakness. Yasuo wasn't so well, far from it. And it hurt to see that. At least he could stay to soothe all he could and be sure.

« You should rest, please. I'll stay here for a few hours then get ready to leave for the afternoon. »

Against him, words were muffled. Then Yasuo moved enough to be heard : « …I don't want you to go. But I apologize too, for this morning.. »

Yi knew him enough to predict that. Neither of them enjoyed being apart yet Yasuo resented making his life more difficult.

« Not you fault, not your fault…Sleep, I'll be right there. »

Hoping this would appease Yasuo's worry and his own. At least together.


	7. Chapter 7

At the edge of consciousness, sometimes falling then coming back as quick. Yasuo wasn't so aware of his situation, a constant blur around his thoughts. A few memories, when Yi returned to bed and gave him meds, then darkness. Difficult to bear indeed, without help. The night had the opposite effect than a good rest, draining any remanant of energy he could have before.

Now he had nothing, merely able to function and lie down, hold his man. A few shivers took him from time to time, unforgiving reminder. Like staying in a place ran by winds yet he knew his brain fucked with him.

Closer, closer. Arm slung over Yi's side, clinging to him. The veil of reality seemed so far yet he could still notice this. Solid presence, pressed to him. Even returning the embrace.

His head hurt less by the minute, not so long after taking the painkillers. Once pain wasn't so burning, he couldn't remember it.

_He stayed…_ It warmed his heart, to still have him right there, despite being aware that it cost Yi a morning of work. Struggling would be useless, too late. And nothing could change his mind once he took a decision of the sort. So Yasuo would enjoy this time together, trying to ignore the slight ache.

The sun arrived, little by little.

Light in the bedroom, enough to truly see his boyfriend. Facing him, always. When he wasn't snuggled to Yi, he kept the embrace and looked at him. Peaceful. There was something nice in watching him, despite his own terrible state. He had someone. The grasp and contact were as much to stay warm than to be sure he wasn't dreaming. It happened sometimes and each time it broke his heart to be alone. _No, he's here_.

A few times he found the latter gazing back at him, that fond look he had when he thought Yasuo wasn't looking. Hinted with worry but it remained soft. Like the kiss shared afterward. Barely a brush of lips, words whispered close. Then it would be easy to slip back into darkness, fall asleep. Yi would be right here, always.

It happened too he fell suddenly and woke up as quick, a start of panick in his breathing. As soon, Yi would squeeze his hand, soothe him by a mere gesture and a name spoken low. Affection wouldn't cure him but it made the flu a bit more bearable. To know he had someone close. To be cared for.

They got a visit at some point, Lily coming by, stepping on him as she looked for a comfortable spot to nap. And she found it, lying against Yi's leg. Himself couldn't pay her attention for too long, at least she wasn't directly bothering him.

Night. Day. Like floating. Then he came back to the surface, registering with joy that Yi was still here. Maybe he had troubles right now to feel time passing. Maybe merely half a hour went and he took it like hours. _I don't care_. All that mattered was his boyfriend, in his arms. The most precious thing he ever held.

No thoughts given to the fact that Yi would leave him. He avoided it, to focus instead on the warmth of another body. Exceptionally great, when one was sick. It helped even more than two blankets. Love could do so much.

Then Yasuo fell definitely asleep. He knew it only when he was woken up far later, bright light in the bedroom and a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

« Yes… ? » Low, not very clear but he could hardly do better right now. His head felt so heavy, rolling in his side as he looked above.

No one else but Yi, surprisingly. He was supporting himself, just above Yasuo, tenderness in his gaze.

« I must go to work. It's 1 pm. » The other hand came to carress gently his cheek, convey some affection. « I apologize for waking you up but I think you'd want me to before I left. »

« Ohhhh nooooo… » He didn't want him to go, the morning was so nice with him. But Yasuo remembered the latter actually sacrificed one morning of work, for his sake. So he couldn't complain too much.

Instead, he yanked Yi down to him, hand to his nape. To ask a kiss, craving these last drops of love he could get before a long time. Under such need, the latter let him do gladly and kissed back. With enough passion to show it was appreciated too yet slow enough not to harm him. As if he could. But knowing Yi, he would rather take his time than rush with risks.

« I would stay here forever, if I could. But I am required elsewhere, love. Please, promise you'll call me or the hospital if it goes worse. » Said as he left a few pecks over Yasuo's jaw, neck.

It ached, to hear him say this sort of thing. But Yasuo could just let him go, hope he would be back soon.

« Gonna be fine, baby…Don't worry. »

Then he let Yi go, unlocked the embrace. Really, if he had his usual energy and strenght, he'd have already stood and hugged him tight. But he couldn't. The flu was cruel to him.

« I left you some food I cooked for lunch. Do you want me to bring it here ? » Staying nearby, grasp not broken yet.

_Why not ?_

« Aww yes. Thank you. »

Now that Yi was going to the kitchen, it dawned on him that he wasn't really hungry. Maybe just a little. _Crap_. But he would eat anyway.

The latter returned and put his plate on the near table, safe enough not to be knocked over.

It was time to say goodbye, both felt it. Yi came closer to bed, reaching for his hand once more. Just stroking softly. He kneeled shortly, giving the very last kiss.

« Have a nice day, Yasuo. Stay strong, I shall come back to you later. »

Yi still waited for his goodbye before leaving.

« Good luck, hon. And thank you. »

Watching the latter go wasn't happy but at least he got a pretty sight._ Nice_. Noises from the corridor, one cat making a fuss because Yi was leaving. A goodbye called then the door was opened and closed.

_There, he's gone_. And followed a small cry from Lily, as much sad than him about this departure.

« Yes peanut, you're stuck with me forever. » Spoken low, but since the flat was silent, maybe the cat would hear. The door of his room was left open so she would probably come at a moment.

Yasuo rolled over his other side, sulking despite himself. He knew it, it was to come and perfectly normal but he couldn't help that. Gone for minutes and already he missed Yi. His bed was cold too, on the latter's usual side. So no warmth anymore. But he noticed the second blanket, packed at the end of the bed. Free to be used._ Oh_.

This kind of attention always got him. As he could, Yasuo sat up and pulled the other blanket so he was covered by both. Not nearly as good but it would do. To thank his boyfriend, he looked for his phone and sent a quick message.

**[thx bby ur so sweet!]**

**[can't wait to have u back]**

**[love, many kisses]**

Not even a minute later the reply arrived. Normal, at the time Yi was waiting in public transports.

**[Take care of you, my dear. I know this won't be easy but be calm, rest. **

**And if you need warmth, ask Lily to nap in bed, I think she would appreciate. All my love.]**

All he needed to be appeased. Maybe the afternoon wouldn't be that painful, even in Yi's absence. Smiling, Yasuo hugged the blanket, face pressed to it as to muffle his own surge of love. _What a cutie…_

Minutes passed quietly, in the glow of kindness till it faded away. So he would have to find another distraction till the evening.

Time for a inner check-up. There was definitely some improvement, he could tell. But easy to do better when one had to throw up at night. Still, his head didn't hurt as much, maybe a little foggy per usual. Body felt heavy too, sore like he ran all the night, nothing new. It was getting better.

Now he considered the food. Would it be wise ? Anyway, he got some water in the morning and nothing bad happened so maybe it was just some extreme bad luck.

Hungry questionning cut short when Lily came in the bedroom, walking around before jumping on the table. There Yasuo got a bad feeling when he saw her sniffing curiously his plate left for him.

« No ! Not for you ! » Got out of bed in a second, to stop their cat from even trying.

Indeed the move scared her, jumping down and staring at him with wide gaze.

« Mine. Go find you own bowl if you're hungry. »

Here came the aftereffect of the move, suddenly dizzy. It didn't last long but for a second Yasuo was sure he was going to pass out. _Shiiiiiiit_. Not once it taught him not to stand as fast, he forgot every time. His vision danced with lights and burst of color. Still, he recovered a little, sitting at the edge of the mattress just in case. It would hurt less to fall over it than the floor.

Once it was over, Yasuo wondered what to do. Leaving the food right there was a bad idea, no doubt Lily would try again if he came to nap. So he had to eat now.

After a short trip to the bathroom then the kitchen, he came back and ate in silence. It was his bedroom, he could do whatever he wanted. So he stayed there, blanket over his shoulders.

Not so tired but not so well either. Once he was done, he brought the plate to the sink. A bit of a dilemma, washing it or not. But he decided to do it anyway, so Yi wouldn't have to do it later. Really, he'd have to do a lot to repay the trouble of these sick days.

Going back to bed, crawling under the blankets, Yasuo returned to what he was best to. Lying down, doing nothing. Empty stare at the ceiling. At least it didn't hurt as much. _I'm getting better ?_ It would be some great news, for both of them. But he wasn't so sure. To the touch, he still felt too hot.

Not now but soon. Really, he'd love to be back on track. And not just because they could return to their healthy sexual rhythm. _Well, maybe_. Not to fuck for days wasn't so fun nor enjoyable to bear. Another reason to wait Yi's return.

_Maybe this evening._


	8. Chapter 8

As Yasuo expected, the afternoon went by really slowly. Like it wasn't allowed. Even though he was aware it was greatly shorter than what he had to wait for Yi's return the latest days. It was just an afternoon then his man would be back to him and they'd have sunday together.

_Oh, it's saturday !_ Now that he thought about it. Yet he wasn't sure Yi would allow him to hang out on the evening. Not before they were sure the flu was over. And since what happened this night, his chances to go outside were close to zero. No way to let him have even the smallest amount of alcohol.

Sigh, but he understood the situation. It was logical and reasonable to stay here, while they weren't sure. Indeed himself couldn't say if he was cured or not. _Maybe not yet_. Possibly next day yes.

Staring at the ceiling of their living room, Yasuo wondered how long this was going to take. _Since wednesday_. Not working. Well it wasn't like his job was the most essential income but still, it was a certain period spent not working. He would have to justify this at the end. Monday, if everything went better since now.

And pay Yi back for the trouble. _I owe him so much_. Not dramatically but he would do his best to take care of house tasks for next week.

Thinking again, about how kind the latter had been around him. Especially knowing he was sick. _My man so good to me…._ Now he had a few ideas on how to repay him more 'personally', as way to thank him. Really he couldn't wait to be back to health. Four days. Yasuo didn't count their small intercourse last evening, it wasn't that thorough. _I could do a lot more~_

Wait and he would be good. But he wasn't really good at it, grumbling alone half of the time. So went the afternoon, sometimes napping on the couch with Lily, sometimes watching TV since it didn't give him a headache anymore.

At least it was getting better. Yasuo felt less warm, not longer like over-heating and except the soreness, it was rather good.

Later, he decided to make cookies, too bored. It would keep him distracted and in the end, they would have cookies so double benefit.

It took him some time but this was his objective. Forget a little about how slow it was on a saturday afternoon. While it was baking, he thought about Yi. Had he ever left his thoughts ? Texted him, when it became too hard to stop himself. Anyway, he wouldn't get an answer before the end of Yi's classes.

Another sigh, sitting on the floor in front of the oven. A really curious cat came by, probably surprised to find him down there. Yasuo wasn't in a bad mood, he took her closer – while being careful around the oven – and petted her. The purr earned was nice. _Small peanut_. Played with her for some time then he had to move them both once the cookies were ready.

Even after cleaning up, he had plenty of time to waste. Lying around, on the couch, blanket over his shoulders when the flu tried to be a bitch. It was fine, still better than during the night.

When Yi came back, he was quickly taken it and embraced. Also a very happy cat meowing at them, while they enjoyed their time together.

Week end could start.

So this was a rather peaceful evening they shared. Watching a movie after dinner, Lily joining them on the couch. It was nice and Yasuo could maybe hope he was alright.

Still, Yi deemed it wasn't yet the good time to have sex again. Next day would be better for this. Just to be sure and see how this night went. Careful hand over him, forehead to forehead, worry was still very present in Yi's gestures.

Yasuo couldn't be mad, after the poor show given that last night. As horny he could get meanwhile. But he wouldn't force Yi into this nor help his guilt in sharing such activities with a sick man. _Not yet, not yet_.

Fine with him, it would only give him more reasons to cherish their next lovemaking. To take him sweet and deep, please him the best he could.

Also, Yasuo couldn't really prove he was totally back to health, he was still quite tired at a time too early for his habits. For a saturday. There he went, going to sleep around 10 pm. Yi didn't join him directly. He made sure his boyfriend wouldn't feel like he had to come to bed at the same time, while maybe not having use for it. Next day they could sleep all they wanted, it wasn't a problem to stay up late. So Yi spent some time on his laptop as usual, their cat staying near for carress.

The urge to stay close hit once more and not even an hour later he joined Yasuo in his bedroom. Everything was in place, in case he relapsed again. They could sleep at peace, hands held.

Yi thought this night would be the most quiet since the beginning of the flu. Indeed, Yasuo seemed to have almost recovered, able to go around like his noisy usual self. Just a note on the fact that he went to sleep early, proof he still somehow needed to rest. This was on the good path.

So he didn't expect to wake up during the night or it would mean another fall in his state and more problems.

Yet, it happened. At some nuances. Something roused him from his sleep, not too sudden but enough to bother his rest.

_What's wrong ?_ Directly jumping on the conclusion, since it was the most common outcome these nights. There was a move, he could tell. Persistent. Thing was, in the dark, difficult to see what was happening. Maybe Yasuo got some painful return of the fever or worse. So he fumbled a little to find him, where he was exactly. Yi knew he was close to him, in contact yet it was hard to know how.

Slowly the blur of sleep was gone and he understood the situation. Heavy breath nearby, so close to him. Yasuo was right there, holding him tight but it wasn't what caught his attention. It was the whole context. _Wait, he's…_ A dream, not a nightmare. Quite a good one, from the noises made and short moves. _Oh_.

If he wasn't so sure before, now it was difficult to ignore. Yasuo was in fact grinding against him. Shyly enough not to shake him but it was so he woke him up. No doubt he was deep asleep, he wouldn't do that kind of thing while awake.

No idea what to do. Little by little his vision got used to darkness and he could start to make out figures around. On his back, Yasuo almost on top of him. In this rare situation Yi was a bit lost, gaze stuck on the ceiling as his thoughts ran.

_So I guess that four days was too long_. Their small fun before wouldn't be enough to sate them and this was the proof in real time. _A wet dream_. That was quite hot. Red came to grace his cheeks, too caught up in these soft noises nearby to realize it. Yasuo was really into this, seeking friction yet this wasn't the most efficient position to find some. _What should I do ?_

This seemed quite easy to answer. Take care of this matter and Yasuo then go back to sleep. Fast or the latter would solve this all by himself and not even notice seeking relief in his sleep. Yi wanted, despite himself. Four days was indeed too long for him, difficult to stand.

_I need him too._

If he really was to seize this occasion, then he had to be quick, before Yasuo finished. It would be a shame to let this go to waste. Curious hand, trailing down bare skin till he could touch the latter where he needed most. Cupping gently through his boxers and this mere gesture had Yasuo to moan out loud. _Unfair…_ How could he be such a turn on even in his sleep ? Yi couldn't understand. Maybe he was too weak for his man.

_Okay okay, let's do this_. First reflex was to wake Yasuo too, after swapping their position and switching on his bedside lamp. A better sight over his boyfriend. Now the latter was on his back though miraculously keeping him close. Really, he had some priorities even in his sleep.

Trying not to show his own new craving, Yi stayed near, gentle hand over his cheek to wake him slowly. A sort of chaste kiss pressed to his lips, doing his best not to be sudden. It was really difficult to hold back, given how Yasuo was still seeking relief from rocking against him. Mouth slightly open, breathy noises like small pleas.

« Wake up, love… » Loud enough to be heard, or maybe not. Still, he couldn't be more careful.

So Yi went to shake him gently instead, from the lack of reaction. Plus the new kiss offered, this could work.

And it did.

Jerking against him, Yasuo woke up with a high-pitched sound. A moan a bit too desperate. It just made Yi more needy over this unplanned intercourse. At first the latter seemed confused, hidding his eyes while he got used to the light in the room. Then he looked up, meeting his gaze.

« W-What… ? » Breathless.

First instinct for Yasuo was to cling to him, body grinding against his with or without his intention. A few more moans broke out, on a tone easily slipping to great confusion.

« Hey, it's alright…Shhhh… »

Yet he was yanked to the latter, kept there by a strong embrace. _Needy…_ Thrusts against him, no rest. By now Yasuo had spread his legs to take him closer, so their clothed erections brushed. Yi couldn't hold back that moan.

Against his mouth, Yasuo whimpered low, bits of sentences escaping too. But his focus was on getting relief, nothing else.

« No…Yi, come back… I'll be good, I swear. » As he tried to kiss him several times.

Though Yi wanted to make this clear. But why resist ? They needed that one, no care if it was just a messy grinding.

_Come back ?_

« I'm still here, here… What do you need ? » This dance next to the cliff was too tempting, he could barely resist. Rocking back, feeling how hard he grew merely from a wet dream and hushed noises.

« Please, please, please…Why did you stop ? I need you… »

How that mouth could say such things, pressing sloppy kisses to his lips and cheek. _Wait, maybe he's still in it._ Yasuo sounded truly wrecked but not nearly aware of their situation except that he craved relief.

« Yasuo. Look at me. » He still wanted to be sure, despite the flames consuming him. Urging to go on. « Stop what ? »

If that was possible, Yasuo looked at him like he would cry if he did nothing. _The dream ?_ Gasping lowly, breath so rare.

He still managed to focus even a little.

« Fucking…me… ? Yi ? »

Reason was never far, coming back shortly as Yasuo pawed at him with strange desperation. His hands found clothing, even as he cupped Yi's crotch.

« ...What ? » Sort of shock, thoughts running wild obviously. His gaze stayed on Yi, as if he could figure out what was wrong.

Yi came to understand that he was confused not to be in the exact situation of his dream. New wave of warmth overtaking him, at the idea that Yasuo was too deep into this dream to see the difference with reality. _I was fucking him…_

No more words from Yasuo, just a confused gaze. Then it seemed to click together, breath evening so slightly.

« T'was a dream… ? Baby… ? » So unsure about all this but for him it could be the only reason for this.

_Well, he's not wrong_.

« Yes…It looks like you had fun. May I join you… ? » With this he rocked back against Yasuo, making both of them moan low.

Even under such mild light, he could see that blush spreading from Yasuo's face to his shoulders. _Lovely…_ Yi bent and kissed his right shoulder.

It was clear Yasuo was quite close already but maybe they could still enjoy this fully.

« Fuck me, please…Anything else won't do. » Just as he spoke Yasuo took off his own boxers, stained by the whole fantasy going on before. Left on the floor without care.

But Yi still had some sense in him. « Just a second. »

He got out of bed and closed the door, making sure they wouldn't have any visit. Then he undressed and went to search lube in his stuff, the bedside table. _There_. Yasuo snatched it before he even came back to bed, shaky moves while he opened it. Really, Yi was always amazed to see such need displayed for him. It was to be expected, after their time without sex. But still, it was a sight to behold. Having slicked his fingers, Yasuo prepared himself fast and efficiently.

Maybe not so much, he knew him for rushing without care when it was about himself. _He's going to hurt himself…_

« Slow down…We have time. » Even going to grab Yasuo's wrist, to calm down the pace.

Some low grumbling but he complied. Instead, he made sure to stretch himself. And if before Yi wasn't aroused, this would get him completely hard and ready to go. To watch Yasuo, dedicated to take him, despite the hour and his condition.

_Wait, he's ill…_ His conscience, reminding him. But would be alright, no ? The latter seemed quite alright and alive. For himself, Yi thought it would be fine, his state had greatly improved since the beginning.

Noises poured freely, not even filtered. Yi wondered how long the latter would last before he coming, given how much he took already. His cock stood there, red and begging to be touched. He would have indulged him, if he wasn't too aware of Yasuo advanced state of arousal. Could just watch, as precum trailed down, some falling over him from the relentless fingering.

Entranced, Yi took time to realize he was handing him lube, for himself.

« Please… » Not even an order.

In haste, he lubed his cock and came closer, hand resting over Yasuo's leg in wait. Really, once inside he would have troubles just not to buck and let go. That hand working his insides just before left place for him, instead grabbing Yi closer.

« Yi… » How a name could sound so good ?

Braced himself then he pushed in, slowly. Yi could take no risk, for the latter's health and also the fact that he was already about to come. Hand over Yasuo's hip, the other on his leg, he finished sheathed fully and allowed himself a sound of relief. Under him, his lover took him fairly well, tightening lightly around him as reflex then letting go. The most beautiful thing was to notice each detail, hand clutching the sheets, chest heaving and that helpless gaze.

So he bent, enough to kiss him deeply and hear his words.

« Are you close, love ? »

A bit of a useless question, everything showed that Yasuo was at his limit. Normal, considering the relief already taken and their involvement. Yi let his mouth free, so he could hear his answer anyway. Gaze a bit shiny, possible tears to come later.

Another proof, Yasuo didn't even voice it. Nodded in haste, with fervor then his head tipped back in the pillow when Yi thurst back inside. Soft gasp, low in his throat. Now instead of clutching the sheets, Yasuo embraced him tight and moaned.

_Soon, very soon_. He could have counted the number of thrusts before Yasuo would come. But it wasn't necessary. Yi watched closely, gaze stuck on his lover while set a firm pace, as much for him than the latter. He wouldn't last anyway, not with such a view over Yasuo, panting in the new haze.

Then it was enough for the latter. A thrust a little more rough and he shouted, orgasm breaking through him. Gone, back arching to the point he was completely pressed to Yi's body. And yes he cried, it could be heard in his voice, trembling as climax ended its wreck. He saw it, him, light tears trailing down like nothing. Yi leaned and kissed one of these, before returning to claim his mouth.

That sense of pride took him, for being good enough for Yasuo. Now lying under him, all pliant in the afterglow, release in stripes over his stomach, eyes half lidded as comtemplating the joy found.

_He looks exhausted. I should let him rest_. Yi didn't gave much to his own pleasure, he would finish by himself. To know he satisfied the latter was sweet, this feeling vibrant in his chest. So he started to pull out, while Yasuo gave minimal sign of life.

Still, it made him react at the sensation of his lover going away.

« Wait, no no no… I can take it, don't go ! »

As if it wasn't clear enough, Yasuo clenched down on him and it resulted in a spike of pleasure. Enough to catch Yi's breath, supporting himself over his lover, recovering as he could. But he wouldn't truly unless he continued and found his own end.

« No…Won't hurt you… » Voice slurred, need clouding his mind. But it was too good just to stay here, deep in tight heat.

The conflict between his reason and body was stopped, urges speaking. Also because Yasuo rocked against him, making his body react. Another broken moan got out, teetering over the edge. _I…can't…_ Yet here he was, following the rhythm, so close to his end.

« Yes, that's it… C'mon baby, go on. I want you to come. »

Despite his worry Yi sped up, inhibitions no longer holding him back. Now it was just his need, urges screaming to get this done, just a little more.

« Yasuo… I— ! »

Rush in his nerves, blinding. And everything felt good in a second. Jerking inside, load spilled and all he could do was to cry out. Face burried against Yasuo's neck, hidden, maybe in hope to muffle this but it didn't work. Peak was violent, shaking his very core till he had no energy left to support himself. So he ended up lying on top of Yasuo, registering all that happened in a few seconds.

Words were whispered to him, it made sense as he focused.

« Good job… You did great, baby. Thank you so much… » Really, both of them needed sleep, it was painful to hear.

In a last attempt at rationnality, Yi pulled out and flopped on his side, right on welcoming a sleepy boyfriend in his arms. Nothing to say, nothing on his mind. By pure reflex, he came closer and kissed Yasuo. Even that mere exchange turned sloppy from their state.

Four days. It was definitely too long for them. But now it would get better.


	9. Chapter 9

If he was hoping on a quiet morning spent in sleeping and cuddling, then Yasuo was proved wrong, in the most despicable way. Dragged out of his rest by loud noises, difficult to find out the source. Just that it was enough to bother him. _Fuck this_.

As he woke up, he registered several things. First, he was comfortably curled against Yi and it was the best thing in this world. Second, the soreness of the night arrived and sure felt different from the flu's. And last, what woke him up was Lily, crying from the corridor.

_Shit shit shit_. It seemed that they forgot to open again the door to Yi's bedroom and she took it as personal offence. And meowed till they would open it again. It was stupid, she did that just because a door was closed, not even because she wanted to join them. Grumbling low, Yasuo rose and got out of bed though making sure not to bother his boyfriend's sleep. It would be a shame if their cat woke both of them.

Indeed, the second he opened the door a cat ran inside, in a hurry. Silent at least.

« Fuck off ! Yi's asleep ! » Whispered angrily to Lily but he doubted she would learn.

« I'm sorry to break this but she woke me too. » It came up louder, from behind.

_Aww crap_. Yasuo turned to face the bed and the latter, checking. Stretching a little, Yi moved in the sheets before settling down for more. Small gaze directed to him and a hand reaching gently as invitation. It was stronger than him, Yasuo couldn't resist this and came back to bed.

This was their only morning shared as they wished, he wouldn't let it go to waste even after that destruction called Lily. Thinking of, he looked for her in the room. Nowhere to be seen.

« Oh you little … beast ! » _She left ! I can't believe she fucking left ! _After merely rushing in. This was so typical of their cat and it left Yasuo fuming for a time.

« Relax, it won't change anything. » Just as he returned to Yi's arms, sleep still deeply marked in his moves : « Hello, my love. Did you sleep well ? Except for the sudden waking, of course. »

Hand over his cheek, stroking like he did before kissing him in the quiet hours. Yasuo came closer and deepened it. It didn't go farther, just languid warmth, joy to share this interaction. So glad to have each other in the morning.

It wasn't too early, some light came by the window. If Yasuo made a guess, it was probably around 9 or 10. No need to check the time, they could lay there all day it wouldn't matter.

« Was good. And yeah I wish peanut could sleep whole day without bothering us. You ? »

_He's very cute. Handsome too_. To be able to see Yi in such private and peaceful setting was nice, always. And most important, he could cuddle with him till lunch time and after if they wanted. Because it was sunday, best time of the week.

Sweet feeling invading his mind and chest, Yasuo burried his face to the latter's front and purred as he could. It was good, perfect and not even that terrible waking could dull the mood. Even more when Yi's hands welcomed him, warm over his naked body. _Ah yes_. Almost forgot he was wearing nothing, not even boxers. _Where is it ?_ _Nah, don't care_. It was too early to bother.

Instead, he stayed right there and basked into contact.

« I don't know, it feels a little too early yet. Do you remember the night… ? » Curious tone, as his hand ran gently over his back.

« Damn yes baby. I remember how good you fucked me… » Low, alluring. Not even thinking about more but he liked to play on this.

It was true, also. He still felt the light ache from being deeply fucked, with Yi's typical care. Against him, there was a short pause.

« I wasn't expecting you to have such dream. Was it good ? »

_Mmmmh~_ Really to hear Yi ask such a question, it was nice. A return to his own game, making him want again.

« Well, it's funny 'cause I don't really remember it as a dream. Just like usual memories. It was strange to wake up and find you. » Then he laughed, of this peculiar event in their life.

« You seemed…quite into it. And I'm glad to have offered you sufficient relief afterward. »

Was it him or the mood was shifting again ? Yi still kept his hands for himself, merely drawing patterns over his back but there was this implicit. _We can ?_ Any occasion was good for Yasuo, even more since it was a free morning. _And not sick anymore_. Yes it was to be confirmed but he felt like any normal day.

Kissing Yi again then he spoke right there : « Would you like that ? Fucking me into the mattress ? I'm already prepared for you… »

If he was to trust that hand snaking up his body till it rested to his nape, it wasn't a bad idea. Yi would say yes, no doubt over it. To take him into another kiss, this time a little harder, demanding. _Yes…_

Since they shared already some intense activity ealier this night, they spent their rest completely naked. Always trust your blissed out self not to give a single fuck after love. So this was something less to think about. Playful, Yasuo guided one of his hands lower, till he could feel the latter's arousal. Not really hard, merely a start of interest but he was sure to get a better reaction if he worked him enough. As result, a noise ended up muffled in the kiss, something he would have loved to hear but a kiss was always good to take.

« Yasuo, wait. » A bit faster than how he would speak usually. But logic, considering the effort Yasuo made to arouse him.

While he took hold of Yi's cock, his other hand sneaked to rest over his rear. Pressing, to be noticed. All this coaxed the latter to jerk closer.

« Mmmh yes baby ? » While he went on, not nearly finished with his teasing.

« Take me instead. I asked you and you said yes. Please, make love to me… »

_Oh_. Followed a pause in his ministrations, looking back at Yi. _I want too…_ Indeed it was the first plan since they had to relent and prevent any heated stuff while he was ill. Once he went better, he would take Yi, thank him for his kindness. Bonus motivation since the latter was asking for it. Vicious pang of need at hearing him, far from opposed to it.

« Fuck yes, I will. Gonna make you feel so good… »

« Then do it. I have been waiting for five days. » Best order to hear.

_I won't disappoint !_

But now it was time to make sure nothing would bother them. Yasuo got up and returned to close the door. _Meow again, won't work_. Then it would be quiet. Turning back to bed, he saw Yi stretching to find lube. A real thing of beauty, right before him. He would never be bored of the sight, never. Just to imagine how that body gonna look under his hands, he had to hold himself back. _Pretty pretty…_

Yi was already getting on the prep task when he joined him over the mattress. A slicked finger, circling his rim with care. It wasn't that long since that time but still a bit though. His boyfriend alway prefered to take his time, even in this. So Yasuo sat there, in front of his splayed legs, observing the smallest move made.

« Go on, hon'. I know you can take more. » Soft yet he had some troubles keeping his yearning down.

Two fingers sank inside, already working to stretch him enough. The need speaking there, in Yi's stance, his breathing heavy by the second, the trickle of precum down his cock. It went fast since Yasuo even suggested having fun. Idly his hand returned to stroke the latter's cock, earning a few bitten off gasps. Not a word said.

Just this, beautiful sight, his man back to the headboard, spread legs and a hand working himself thoroughly. A deep blush came to color his face, as well as his shoulders. And his gaze never left Yasuo. Struggling, indeed. But he always kept it intently on him, expression of sweet pleasure, sometimes a moan let out.

A miracle he hadn't jumped into action yet. Really, Yasuo craved as much than his boyfriend, it was getting to him to stay there watching. Other hand over himself, humping it not very graciously but it was all he could get at the moment. _Patience, patience…_

Then after what seemed to be an eternity, Yi asked him closer, hand open for him. The one still coated in lube. No idea why, this detail added to the pile, making his blood boil. _I. Want_.

Not even asked again, Yasuo came closer, between his spread legs.

« Oh errrm Yasuo ? A last request… ? » How could a man still sound a little composed after fingering himself ?

« Anything for you, darling. »

Barely holding himself together, at the limit of letting go. Gingerly Yasuo took the lube and used some for his cock, ready to next step. Still, he was curious about Yi's request._ Specific position ?_

« Move please…I want to do it another way. »

« As you wish. » He complied and moved aside to give him room.

Actually, Yi rolled over so he could lie on his front, face to the mattress. Well, not truly, he rested his head over the pillow, turned on the side to glance at Yasuo.

_Ohhhhh… alright !_

Now Yasuo returned to contact, laying a warm hand over his heated body. Slightly damp with sweat, blushing, perfect. A small laugh came too, memories from the night.

As reaction, there was a small questionning noise from Yi, unable to really look at him in this position.

« Nah just, I remember my dream. This was familiar. »

« Get inside before telling me…I won't hold forever. »

Really, eagerness suited Yi. Always loved to hear him losing his composure, control to him, to arousal. And Yasuo was a man to please him, he would comply as quick.

« Yes sir ! »

Just the time to spread Yi's legs, short contemplation of his most intimate place. If he hadn't been asked to move, maybe he would linger on this, tease a little. Trailing a thumb over his stretched rim, pushing slightly to hear him whimper. Just this then he rubbed his cock against his entrance and at last pushed inside.

Always so sweetly filthy, to feel the latter taking him so well to the hilt. Right under him, Yi gripped the sheets a little harder, a moan escaping in this vulnerable instant. Himself wasn't doing better, making a high noise at the feeling of such burning tightness.

« Oh, fuckkkkk… Yi you're doing so well… »

Possessive hands over the latter's hips, still careful not to bruise him by accident.

« Move… » It sounded like a cry. Was it really one ?

Enough for Yasuo to seek his lover's gaze, brushing a few strands away. Leaning down like this, there was no space between Yi and him, neither with the mattress itself. Trapped and loved all over. Ramming back inside, Yasuo kept in mind to pepper all his affection over his man. Kisses, sloppy pecks, a few licks and hickeys from his jaw to his shoulders. While he went on and thrust in quickly.

Already a lot for him. All this moans, name repeated several times. How Yi arched under the touch, panting harshly. _He's close, I hope_.

« Beautiful, amazing, wonderful… » Every kind word he could find, used softly for his love. And the hard pace resumed, shaking Yi's frame everytime.

« Your…dream… ? »

« Ah yes… Wanna hear ? » Stupid question, in fact. Of course Yi mentionned it again to hear him. « You fucked me. Hard. Just after coming back from work….Fucked me over the couch, same position. Was good…so good. Couldn't even tell t'was a dream. Just you, your cock inside making me scream like a virgin… »

Under him, Yi's breath picked up, grasp white knuckled in the sheets. So Yasuo covered his hand with his, holding firmly, letting him go wild.

He knew, Yi understood everything, from that hazy gaze sent to him. But when he tried to talk it turned into a depraved moan.

« Yes… let go, it's fine… »

Some urgent mumbling and Yasuo tried to focus on it, understand what he said.

« H-Help…me… gonna come… » Cut by another gasp.

Yasuo wouldn't last any longer neither. It was far too good and Yi reacted beautifully under him. All he asked, proud to be giving him such obvious pleasure._ Let's do it proper._ Deep thrusts, aiming for Yi's sweet spot and almost every time he managed to touch him there. Each time earning a broken cry, till Yi's voice was getting lost in the noises of sex.

« Ah— ! » Muffled fast into the pillow, signal of Yi's climax.

But Yasuo understood it another way, from the extreme tightness around his cock. Enough to ripp his second orgasm of the day, flooding his senses.

« Oh. Oh…. F-fuck… » On reflex he gripped Yi's hips, giving his last sharp thrusts before sagging over him, energy gone for good.

Seemed that he didn't realize how breathless he was, until oxygen rushed back. In a fleeting thought, he rolled over to lie by Yi's side. No risk to bother him now. _Wait_.

Cautious, he slipped a hand under the latter, checking if he did come. Because it would be really dumb to forget about him and go back to sleep right now.

There wasn't a lot of reaction from Yi, just his evening breath and lost gaze to the wall nearby. Between him and the sheets, Yasuo still found his cock dripping and spent. _Ok, good_. It hit him that they would have to clean and make the bed again but it would wait later. Since his boyfriend looked very tired, drained of everything, he took the freedom to have him lie on his side. Now they could face each other and Yasuo went to hold him in his arms.

« Hey, are you alright ? » Soft yet worried. There was still no real sign of life except the minimum.

« Feels like I have been utterly fucked. Thank you love, it was all I asked. » Still an answer, along a kind gaze under exhaustion.

« Language, sir… » Happy, he kissed that mouth eager to praise his participation. Slow, gentle, loving.

Not often Yi swore but he had fun pointing it out. But deeply it touched him to hear.

And the kiss went on, till they couldn't bear it. Till sleep numbed their moves, only able to give clumsy pecks on nearest patch of skin. Till they surrended, in each other's arms.

Yet this peace wasn't meant to last. Once more, Lily came to the closed door, to claim her territory and make sure it hadn't disappeared in the hours since. And once more it woke them up. This time Yasuo was quite pissed, taking their cat to bowl it on his own bed along a very flowery vocabulary.

Since it was around time for lunch, they got up and took a shower. This one last way longer than it should have, time leisurly spent making out and cleaning each other, yes indeed. Wandering hands but nothing too deviating, Yi prefered to take time for this later. And they were really hungry.

Lunch went well, meals were always better when shared. Specially when they got lost again and finished kissing before washing the dishes. It wasn't important, they had time. Yasuo cleaning, Yi nearby, hand around his waist for the need of contact.

Then they had all afternoon to fill of affection before monday. TV on but they couldn't really pay attention to any of it, given Yasuo's short span of attention and his longing. In a matter of minutes they ended up in each other's arms, in a random position on the couch. However, as long as they could hold each other.

For seeing in such happy mood and after a close inspection, Yi deemed his boyfriend was back to health. The announce was welcomed by many kisses, exchanged over the couch in the most merry way.

Only one thing remained but no cure for it. Lovesick.


End file.
